Its called Trust
by Maggie-48
Summary: This will be placed in the future, probably after s4- after true love kiss, i love you and living together CS- Just because i love jealous Swan!- There s a woman that has her eyes on Killian and for worse she is his co-worker- what will Emma do? will she give in on the temptation of use her magic on their relationship-? Would Killian forgive her?-Love-Magic-Jealousy and angst
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**E**mma had never feel so good, happy and safe before in her whole life!- she definetely stopped runnin, well now she only keeps running to Killian´s arm whenever they are apart for 2 or 3 seconds- This... is just so amazing. She loves him so much, like she ever did before nor she believed she could and the greatest thing is he loves her as much, she knows it and it is not just because they are proved True Love by saving the other one true love kiss via (Killian´s frozen heart made Emma realize that if she loses him she could not move on, or ever be happy without him, she needs him, she loves him and not wall is strong enough to keep her from doing it, from wanting him, from allowing herself to be happy, with him).

She is back at working as the town sheriff , found a nice aparment with a view, close to the water- just like Henry wanted it (she is so happy he knows her so well, she wouldnt want it any other way and she is happy because it makes Killian feels home too- too perfect)- Henry stays 3 or 4 days with her and the rest of the week with Regina, he also spend some time and weekends with his grandparents and some weekends or Saturdays with Belle and Rumple. He has a big family and he is really happy about that, just like he wished that year in NY when it was only the 2 of them- Emma is working with her dad, who is watching over the town when she is off work, sometimes even work together , when Grumpy works at night- they have manage to have someone always in the station and so still Emma and David can have a life and enjoy their family time- Little charming is already 2 years old, he stays on daycare during morning so MM can go to work at the town school and he is really smart and not to mention he adores certain pirate, so much they have to distract him whenever Killian has to leave otherwise he cries for hours or holds on his leg not wanting to let go of him- to what David or Henry arent happy at all- that damn pirate not only took his little girl but his son has some sort crush on him too?- not to mention that his grandson Henry adores him, which makes him feel jealous when Killian spends too much time or attencion to his uncle!- He met him first!- he is her mom´s boyfriend, for god´s sake!- Anyway they have their moments but everyone fits perfectly into this weird modern family- Killian, who is not wearing his pirate outfit anymore but modern urban clothes Emma helps him to get sometimes (mostly), has got a job himself- He works at the docks, he is a sailor after all and Emma got him a new ship, the one is called THE SWAN, he sails around with her to watch around the town... you never know who will be the next villain in SB or where they will come from!- but this is their life and they love it, mostly because they are home, they are together.


	2. Chapter 2

**E**mma and Killian were having dinner at Granny´s like the usually did when they didnt feel like making dinner or having dinner at home, Henry was spending the night at Regina´s so they would have some alone time. When Emma comes, she is desperate to see her boyfriend, she missed him the whole day (they saw each other for a short moment, though), she sees his back and he is talking to woman, an unknown woman... she is pretty, brunette and brown eyes, not that Emma is worried- she knows Killian loves her and they are true love (still not sure how the true love thing truly works, can your true love stop loving you?mmm, not that it matters, they are happy)- she is not jealous- not at all!- not that she has the hottest boyfriend on town, not that every single school girl in the town (or most of them) have some sort of crush on him. Not that old ladies and even married woman fancy him a bit- grr damn pirate! but who can blame him for being so damn hot, DASHING, and charming (her father better never know she calls him that or he would be offended), who can blame women that they feels dizzy with that beautiful smile of his, and those beautiful oh so blue eyes...she certainly cant say a thing, those are some of the reasons why she fell for him- but one of those reasons is that thanks to him she trusts her gut, which is pretty much telling her that theres something wrong, very WRONG in the way that "girl" is looking at him- she is almost flirting with him!- Does not she know that he is taken?- she is pretty sure the whole town knows that they are living together-not that, stops school girls and young woman to look at him, give him a flirting smile or some of them even dare to try it, gosh!- seems not everybody respect the savior of this town anymore!

If she could only know who she is, and see Killian´s face, dammit!- Not, Emma stop!- he is not flirting with her, he is just being friendly as always but some woman seems to take it to the wrong way.

She walks to him and touches his back for him to turn around and notice she is here- "Swan!" he gives her big smile, oh god! She has missed that beautiful smile those long hours away from him

"Hi!"- she gives him a sweet smile back, she cant help it . and then she looks over his shoulder to the woman who was with him- "Were you bussy?- i can wait for you over there if you want to-"

"No, love. Its okay i was just talking, distracting myself while waiting for she is Diana- Diana im pretty sure you who she is..."

The 2 woman look at each other sharing a smile "of course, the savior" she answers, "Nice to finally meet you".

"its nice to meet you, Diana" Emma gives a little smile, something is still not right, she just can feel it.

"Well, i see you around, Diana" Killian looks at her

"Oh, yeah...sure, Killian" (Killian?did she just called him killian?what the ...?) she gives him a big smile and leaves to another table when she sits with some men.

"Why it took you so long, Swan?- everything okay?"

"-yeah, why? Did you miss me?" she says getting closer, touching his shirt in totally flirty mode , when he gives her a smile , she puts her arms aroung his neck

"I missed you like hell, my princess"- he gives her and leans to a kiss. In that moment everything is just perfect, damn perfect! And nothing or NO ONE could get between them

Well... maybe Granny´s who kills the moment, of course "You 2 need stop kissing in the middle of the way!- at least get a table and kiss there!- its obvious you cant keep your hands on yourself!"

-"We were using our lips rather that our hands, you know?" he teases her

"You know what i meant, pirate!"-she is not woman to mess around-well just that she isnt inmune to the pirate´s charm...so he isnt worry at all

"apologies, my lady"-he gives her killing smile and everything is alright

Emma and Killian are sitting across each other, Killian´s back to the table where the woman...Diana is sitting with some men, she is chatting and smiling but every 2 minutes she looks at their table, she is looking at Killian´s back to be exact- some kinda fire is staring to burn inside Emma, how dare she to check on him like that infront of her!-

"so...how was your last hours at work, Love?"

"-Fine..! normal-how was your day? (more interested on hearing about him right now) she plays it cool, of course.

"I had a pretty good day, actually- alot of fun-"

"-thats good...ummm who-who was that woman you were talking to?- she asks... " ahhh, i dont think i met her before"- totally trying to look just curious, not personal or jealous at all

"-oh, Diana? " she nods with a smile. "-she is working with us, at the dock...I thought you knew about it-"

"really? (fuck!she is working with him? Spending hours with him each day?-when she is not around! This doesnt sound good) she tries to smile but not sure if she is making it-" you didnt say anything about it " she tells him

"well, she only started this week...and he havent done much talking lately when we get home, love" he gives a smirk

"-hey! Are you saying our relationship is only about sex?!- we do talk too!- more uspset that she should be

"What?- No, not what i meant love, and i did say lately... You cant blame me to give in to the temptation of having such beautiful lass all for myself whenever i get home and a warm bed to share" he gives her a flirty smile and touches her fingers with his and damn him!- how does he do it? Make her forget about the whole world and be turn on that fast...wishing they were on a more private place so she could take care of him.

She smiles and toys with his hook while he touches her other hand ."im certainly not complaining, captain!. Maybe we should go home and have a little private "talk" before we got to sleep"

He winks her and takes her hand to walk her home, and damn that other woman and the rest of the world, he is hers!- he loves her as much as she loves him-and he wants her as much as she wants him and tonight she will make sure to let him sated and pleassed (not that she needs to give him sex for him to love her or stay- she only gave him one kiss in Neverland and he waited for her over a year and gave up his ship, his home because he loved her but she enjoys too, damn she enjoys IT) and maybe even mark him a little because the whole town should know that they are each other´s person and no one will bring them apart, true love, magic or not- their love is stronger than that!


	3. Chapter 3

When they get home after Granny´s he didnt wait longer that after closing the door to push her against it and kiss her with all his passion. God! She´s been waiting for hours to kiss him like this, to feel him this close, she wishes she could stay kissing him forever, so bad she has to push away because she cant breath anymore... she is thinking that maybe she needs to find a spell that could fix that. When they pull away she looks at him, theres so much love in his eyes and she touches his face with her fingers, his forehead, his closed eyes, his cheek, his lips- oh those lips!-those lips she loves so much and then she cant help she needs to kiss him again, she needs to feel them, to feel him, it feels so good, it feels like heavan...and after a while they need to breath again, dammit!

"mmm, i need to get a shower so then we can go to bed" she tells him

-Okay, love. I will get some desert and wait for you in bed" – he gives her a little kiss and goes to the kitchen while she goes to their bedroom.

When she finished her showe and goes to their bedroom, he is there sitting at the bed with his blue jeans and white shirt and bare foots, waiting for her.

"finished, love?" he asks and she nods "i just need to get my clothes" since she is only has a towel covering her body.

He open his arms and she walks slowy to him , her hair is still a bit wet and when she gets close, leans over so he kisses her. He lets his hands to travel her leg going up under the white towel, pushing her closer and letting his fingers to touch her lightly there, between her legs, she moans in his mouth- "God, Emma! You are so wet already... you are always so wet for me, love" and he kisses her again and let his tongue to get into her mouth (god, this feels awesome!) when they part, he grabs the towel and lets it fall, exposing her naked body before him ."So beautiful, damn gorgeous, love"- he lets his hand to travel her body, her face, her lips, her neck, around her breats, touching her nipples with his fingertips, her stomach, between her legs again...trying to remember every inch on her, how it looks , how it feels to touch.-"Lie down, love"- she does without a word... this is awesome, a bit of a torture but still awesome and he does again travelling her with his hand-"Open your legs, Emma-Open your legs for me"- she does, oh she should feel ashame or embarrassed but she is not, she is safe because its him, her man, her true love and the way he looks at her, like she is the most beautiful creature in earth makes her believe for a second that maybe she is. He lets his hand to get there, touching slowly...trying to memory to heart her beautiful body and he lets one finger get inside of her "God, Killian!"- she says, she never felt this way before, nobody made her feel this way in her whole life. "Oh Emma, i love this, i love having you like this" he gets closer and kisses her there, he needs to taste her , to remember how good she does, then he looks up "Thank you, love"- she looks at him confused – "thank you for letting me see you like this, open and vulnerable-I love you, Emma and i will live to make you happy"-

-"You always make me feel loved and happy, I love you Killian"- he goes up and kisses her, letting her taste herself in his tongue. Theres so much love and passion and its always like this and its never the same- It always feels like magic, like touching the skies but its never the same as the last time, he always manages to find a new stop , a new angle, a new way to make her feel like she had never been touched before, no other would make her feel like that, no other ever made love to her like that.

Soon enough his shirt is out and she helps him to get out of his pants and boxer to free his hard big cock in front of her and god! She wants him, she needs him so bad!- "I need you, Killian...please- make love to me, make me feel love like only you can"-she says breathless

"Thats what i have in mind, my princess"- and then he open her legs to give him access, teasing her first, getting his cock in touch with her wetness- "please, Killian"- "I love you, Emma" with that he gets inside of her, so warm, so tight, so perfect . They stay still to enjoy the feeling, the feeling of being home, the feeling of being full and complete, being one and only. Then he gives her an amazing orgasm and goes for his own, after they lay in each other arms and this is so good, to feel like this , to live like this and theres not doubts in Emma´s mind that he loves her as much as she loves him and no one, ever could do anything to stop that... He is there, home in her arms after being inside of her, no other woman can threat their happiness together so she doesnt need to worry about co-workers or sluts, he is hers and hers alone.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day after Killian came home, she couldnt help but wonder, she needed to ask

"- So.. how was your day? Everything okay?" –while sitting on the couch next to him with her cup of cocoa

"-Yeah, love. Everything is fine... you know, just another day at the office"-he joke (damn him, he is a fast learner)

"yeah, i totally know"- she smiled at him –"so, how is the new girl doing?- what was her name again? (trying to play dumb)

"-Ah, Diana?-she is doing okay, she is good worker and partner really... no most woman would feel good working with just men but she is actually good and everyone likes her"- he said (oh, god! He had no idea)

-"really? Thats awesome! "- she answered trying to be happy when she hated that he was complimenting her

"so... everything is cool with her?"-asked again, she needed to know if something happened

"yeah, just another co-worker. So, did you talk with your parents today?"

"- yeah, we gonna have dinner tomorrow".

"good"-he answer and for the rest of the night they kept watching tv and talking and later doing some enjoyable activities in their bedroom. Since she didnt find a hint of something off in his eyes, for now Emma would let go, maybe it was only her being jealous or maybe the woman realized that she didnt have a chance with Killian, anyway things seem normal and he was there at home with her...thats all it mattered.

A week later everything still seemed normal, Emma, of course asked him once in a while about his job, more then normal, focusing in his new co-worker but as always he said everything was okay and Emma let go of it, she had plenty things to do and worry about, her parents, her brother, her son, her boyfriend, her job, her own stuff, she didnt have time to worry about some random woman who might have a thing for her pirate, not that it stopped her from going sometimes to catch up with him at the docks after work to go to have lunch or go home, just to check.

Saturday night it was Ruby´s birthday party and pretty much the whole town was there. They were having a good time, it didnt matter that Emma noticed Diana getting inside and looking for someone... yeah, there she spotted Killian and gave him a smile and raised her hand as a hello to him, he did back of course, he is knows it but damn her, does she need to do that in front of her?-his girlfriend?

"- Emma, love what it is? Everything okay?

"-Yeah, just dont feel like staying much longer... can we go home soon?"- she was annoyed about the situation and theres nothing she could really do or say.

"- You wanna go home?- you were exicted about this! And its really early, Ruby would be mad if we go. Whats wrong?" –he looked a bit confused

"- uh, Killian, do you love me?"

"What?!- of course i do... what is it, Emma?"

"Your co-worker...Diana? she has a thing on you. It fucking annoys me! –she tried to keep quiet so the rest of the town wouldnt know what was happening

"what?!"-he said almost laughing –"what are you talking about? She does not. She is just trying to be nice because we have to see each other everyday.."- he really didnt have idea

"Are you serious? Dont you see the way she looks at you? She is always checking on you, and dont even care that im here! – she yelled a little bit at the last part-damn people noticed that they were having some sort of argue

"-Swan!"

"-Whether you really dont want to see it or you do and you like it"- she was angry and thats why she didnt say a thing earlier

"-Emma what are you saying?- are you calling me a cheater?- she is likes me, yeah- but as a friend!- theres someone who thinks they can be a pirate´s friend, Swan!-theres nothing wrong with that!"- he looked offended and hurt

"-Killian, you have alot of friends, my father is your friend, Will and Robin."

"- yeah, they are my friends but it took them a while to trust me and mostly just because you were around- do i need to mention how hard it was to get a bloody job?- sometimes is hard to be in this town but im , and trying because this is home and because i love you . And now you are saying that my new co-worker is only being nice because she wants to bed me?-you know what, forget it"- he turned around to leave and Emma grabbed his arm

"Im sorry, Killian.I didnt mean it like that. I know people likes you, how can they not, you are amazing. Lets forget this, okay? Im sorry. I just dont like the idea of women looking at you in the wrong way, i dont wanna lose you"

"Emma... you will never lose me, especially not to other woman and not even to not leaving you, love."

"I know, i know.i was being "- she gives him a little smile

"-Who would think that this beautiful woman, the savior, was the jealous type, uh?- he teased her, getting closer

"Shut up! Do i need to remind you that your jealous of yourself a while back?"- she said with smile, putting her arms around his neck.

"I dont have idea what are you talking about, darling"- he kissed her, there in front of the whole town in the middle on Grannys- they couldnt care any less, they were in their happy buble.

Later that night, Killian is talking with Smith and some other of his co-workers and Diana comes to join them. She is friendly, maybe a little too much, he is not stupid but he likes to think its just because she is really trying, because she likes the job and because she thinks he is the hell of a captain not because she wants to bed him! He hopes his right because he would never do anything to hurt Emma and certainly theres not other woman he could possible want but her, his Swan.

It doesnt take too long for Emma to notice this but she already tried to talk to Killian and he thought she was being crazy and got hurt so all she can do right now is to let it go, she trusts him, he wouldnt do anything bad, she wishes she could stop the burning fire in her chest and the need to keep her away from her boyfriend but she is doing her best to control herself.

She is talking to Snow and Ruby, just girl stuff when she sees that some of the men that were talking with killian left and now he is only talking with Smith, Will and Diana... she seems so happy to be around him, she is laughing like she is having the time of her life and she is touching his arm, once... twice, three times. Damn her! That woman really doesnt care that his girlfriend is around the corner watching them!

"-Emma, are you ok? You seem upset, something happened?"- Snow asked her , worry

"-Yeah, Emma you are red and seem you wanna punch someone is the face"-Ruby adds

"-Yeah, believe me, i would want to!

"What? Whats wrong, honey?"- Snow is really worried now

"Nothing...Killian´s new co-worker (she points with her head to where they are), she seems to friendly for my taste"

"Are you jealous?"- Ruby asked trying not to laugh

"Emma, they are just talking. Killian wouldnt let her try anything, he loves you"- Snow said (yeah, after the frozen heart and true love kiss, she came around and acknowleged how much they love each other and how happy he makes her daughter)

"-yeah, i just told him about it and he got upset"- she didnt take her eyes off of them for a second

"-Im sure, theres nothing happening, they are just friends, honey"

"Yeah..."- she didnt keep talking because everytime she said something everyone seemed to think she was being crazy or stupid- but she knew better, she knew this woman had a thing on him, sadly for now there was nothing she could do, just trust him and give it time, to prove her right or wrong... a big part of her wishing for the second because otherwise this is gonna get messy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I hope you like this chapter- im gonna try to write the next one this week-

To make clear, yeah they have rough sex but both wanted it. he didnt hurt her, at all. he was a bit rought the first round and she felt a bit sore, probably more the next day and she marked him a bit with her nails and hickeys but it was just that . They didnt hurt each other they would never hurt each other-

- CS- THE STORY-

Its been over 3 weeks since Ruby´s bday party and Emma decided that she would let it go after she had a real serious chat with Killian about it.

"-Killian, are you happy?... I mean, with this, with us?"- she asked hoping that she would hear the answer she wanted-needed so much

"-Do i look unhappy to you, Swan"- he said with a smile-he didnt understand where this was coming from.

"Dont mess with me and answer... its a simple question. I need to know"- kinda serious because she really needed it

"Emma... Im so happy that its hard to believe myself. Happier than ever! And its because of you, you make me happy, love"

She couldnt help but smile and breath normal again. Oh god if he would have answered another thing, if he wasnt happ- he was, she knew it and everything was okay.

"I want you to know that if you were´nt, if in any moment you feel like you dont wanna do this anymore, if you cant do this anymore. You can talk to me, i need you to talk to me, Okay?"- she knows he loves her but theres a little piece of her mind that still cant believe that he`ve given up so much, his whole past life for her and sometimes she wonders: will she be enough, will he regret it at some point... its harder when she knows he can get any woman he wants because they are thowing themself at his feet... is she good enough to stay with her forever? Because she wants this, she needs him ... forever.

"You and I, we understand each other, remember? I can read you as an open book and you can tell when im lying. Im not good at hidding, not from you, Love- theres nothing to worry about. I love you and if you feel as i do, as i feel that you do...This is gonna be no less than forever.I love you, Emma! And you are stuck with me, saviour!"- he told her with a smirk

In that moment she knew what he was actually saying and after everything they´ve been throught, not just the true love kiss but everything before it and after it... she shouldnt doubt, she had not reason to doubt them, everything was back in place, everything was okay.

- CS -

"Come on, Swan! We gonna be late!"- he yells at her from their bedroom

"Im coming, im coming"- as she walks from their bathroom. Wearing a beautiful short red dress that makes her figure look amazing

"Emma, you look gorgeous"- he is opened mouth

"oh, come on! You have seen me in a dress before!- she is for sure blushing but smiling at his face

"You never cease to amaze me, love"- getting closer in taking her in his arms.

"and you have seen me further with out any dress on or clothes for the matter"- she teases him

"oh, dont go there because right now i wish i could take this beautiful dress off of you with my teeth, princess"- lust in his eyes

"Ah, whats the point on taking so much time in getting dressed and pretty for you to want me naked the second you see me!"- trying to act annoyed

"Ah, love. Dont even try to pretend that you dont want me to take you right here and now. For me to fuck you until the end of times"- he says with a smirk while he let his hard to cup her under her dress over her panties.

"Are you wet for me already, Swan" – he teased

"Ah, you are insufrible!"- she holds on the moan in her throat and pushing his hand and backing away (trying to stop him from notice that indeed she was wet and he better stop getting her wetter or they would never make it to the party)

-CS-

They arrived to Regina´s house half an hour later, there were alot of guests and pretty much the whole town (or big part of it) was there, celebrating Regina and Robin´s engagement (yeah, after the Marian come back they still got together... well, not much surprise when the pixie dust said that they were true love before they met each other).

"There are my parents, come"- she said taking him by his hand

"Emma, Killian!- how are you doing?" –Snow said exicted to see them

"Why are you so exicted? We saw each other today, your highness"- Killian asked her, earning Emma´s punch on his arm

"I know, im so just so happy and exicted for Regina- she finally is about to get her happy ending"- Snow said almost tearing

"Well i dont know about you but i rather not to get a happy "ending"... this is just the starting"-he was looking at Emma with smile and love in his eyes

"Yeah, we are just starting"- she smiles and kisses him

"mm mm" –David makes a noise

"So how was Henry doing, mom?"

"Oh, he was really happy to staying with Granny watching over his uncle and having a movie night with Roland and Grace"-Snow told her

"Im sure this is the lad´s best night ever!- Killian said not to aloud but enough for Emma

"What?- what are you talking about" she said , not liking what she though he was insinuating

"Oh, theres Robin ...Im gonna say hi"- avoiding her eyes and pretty much running

-CS-

The party was going really good, good music, food, friends, boyfriends. Emma was having a great time. She was talking with Ruby, Tink, Snow and Belle when she saw Diana getting throught the door...She had to remind herself that she did let it go but after seeing that she was actually coming with someone make it way easier for Emma. He was one of Jefferson´s friends and Killian told her that he just started working with them at the docks.

Emma believed that this party would do just fine, for once!

After a while, couple of hours Killian was talking with Robin, later with Will and some other he was talking with this guy, Michael was his name, not too long for her (Diana) to join them. Emma wasnt worry at all, the woman was with her own company...

Not much longer that she noticed that they were alone... the guy must go to the bathroom or something, She could see Diana´s face and she was smiling, was that flirting over there again? And she leaned closer, speaking to Killian´s ear and grabbing his arm meanwhile. Emma didnt know what to do, should she go to them and slap her or should just stay where she was and talk to him at home...she was running for number one, when the woman grabbed Killian´s arm and took him to a corner, to keep talking and laughing.

In that moment Emma was burning inside out and she was about to go when Snow said : "Emma you need to come to see this!" – grabbing her arm, making her look at her

"What? I.. I have to do something!" –Emma answered looking at Killian

"No, Regina wants you to see this, come on!"- she pushed her toward Regina´s room with Ruby´s help.

Emma came as soon as she could and look for Killian where she last saw him, he wasnt there... so she started looking for his over the place with her eyes...Nowhere to be seen. Where the hell was him?!- and She, this damn woman wasnt around either. This has gone too far. Emma sits at the bar and drinks something strong... she is going to kill someone tonight.

10 minutes later, she feels a touch on her shoulder –"There you are love, i was looking for you"- Killian was yelling at her over the music

She was so angry, she didnt trust herself talking so she just turned around and took another sip of her drink

"What is it, love? Something happened?"- He turned around to look her at the eyes.

Still she didnt answer, seconds later she stood up and went to the stairs. He followed her, grabbing her arm to stop her in the hallway

"Emma, whats wrong? Are you mad at me for some reason?"- he didnt understand

"Are you serious?- You let that...·woman· to touch you, to flirt with you and you disappear with her! And you are asking if im mad!"- She was really angry...if he said that she was being silly again- grr !

"Emma, i was looking for you! She was only helping me!"- he was trying to defend himself

"Stop denying it, Hook!- she likes –she wants you! Stop trying to fool yourself or me for the matter!".

"Do you enjoy this? Flirting with her and making me jealous?"- oh god, she was red, she feels like she is going to explot

"Emma, you are being absurd! I was looking for you! You think i was flirting with her! You know what; i dont wanna talk right now, im leaving"- he turns around to leave but she grabs his arm

And kisses him, furiously, bitting his lip and leaving him breathless

"So you can go to "talk" to her again? You are mine and i will not let you leave!"- she said, catching her own breath

"Stop, Emma! What are you doi-" he was cut when she kissed him again

"she wants you, Hook!"- she said after they broke apart

"It matters not! I dont! I want you, i only want you, Emma!- he yelling, trying to make her understand

"show me, show me that you want me!"- she kissed him again and let her hand travel down and she touched him throught his pants

"ahhh, what are you doing ? we are in the middle of the house- someone,,," she cut him again, kissing him and pushing him toward one of the bathrooms of Regina´s place

They got in, she locked the door and pushed him again the wall "Show me, Hook! Show me here and now"- she was breahtless but she needed this and didnt care about anything else

"Get hard for me, Hook!- show me that you want me, that you only want me"- she was touching his cock again and kissing him and later went to undo his pants

"We shouldnt do this here, Swan"

"What! You dont want me now? You wanna go and screw with that slut, Hook?!" she was hurt, jealous and angry. Dammit!

But now he was angry too "so im Hook again, darling? Is that what you want, you want me to fuck you, here in this nice big bathroom, to get inside of you and make you come until you cant take it anymore?"- he pushed her to bathroom counter, barely sitting her up and kissing her while taking her dress up until her waist to take her panty down her legs, kissing her neck to let one of her breast exposed and leaning down to take it in his mouth, licking her nipple and sucking her hard, stealing a aloud moan from her "oh, god, Killian"

"Shussh, not time to speak, Swan!- he was opening his pant to let his cock free , he kissed her again , went to her ear "let me show you, love"...Next he was sucking and licking her neck , while she was hold hard from his back, almost marking him with her nails throught his shirt "Show me...oh, please"- he let his hand to touch her there, where she needed him so bad, after checking she was really really wet, he opened her legs to give him access and he slided inside of her , both groaning at the feeling "Gods, you feel so good, so good inside of me" "show me that you are mine, only mine"

And with that he started moving, slow and getting harder and faster . He loves her so much, but he was still angry and hurt and so was her and they both had some drinks which wasnt helping them to think straight.

After almost 15 minutes he was still thrusting hard inside of her, not letting her come and not alowing it to himself... She wanted him to show her, he wanted to do it.

"Oh, god... please, Killian. I need to come, let me come"- she was breathless. She couldnt take it anymore but she couldnt stop, she didnt want it to stop.

"You wanted me to show you, this is me showing you... I want you Emma, i want to fuck you all night, i wanna stay here like this, inside of you... until the party is over"- while he kept moving, hitting her there where she needed it

"Oh, god ...please"- she was getting closer, she knew it and then he let her come, riding her orgasm to the limit but he wasnt finish and he took all of himself to not come with her. He move off of her, his cock still hard and let his finger into her, 2 of them and kept thrusting inside over her now sensitive skin while sucking her still exposed breast from her dress..."God, you feel so good Emma! Come for me again! Let me show you"

It didnt took to long for her to come a second time...moaning and saying his name... "Oh, Killian"

After that he made her stand up again, she was tired and her knees were getting weak but he held her and made her walk to the wall, to direct her against it and standing behind her. She held herself from crushing her face with both of her hands against it and Killian starting kissing and touching her...Kissing, licking and bitting her bare shoulder and neck, while one of his hand held her steady and the other cup her naked breast, keeping her dress up to her waist and going down, to touch her thights and her core, making sure she was wet and ready and waiting for any signal that she couldnt take it anymore, that she didnt want it, that she wanted him to stop and he would, he would never hurt her. She didnt, she moan, letting him know that she was enjoying this, she didnt want him to stop and she didnt want this to ever stop.

He let one of his hands to held her waist to hold her dress with it and the other one went to her ass, squeezing it, he opened her legs again and held his cock and to rub it agaisnt her ass, her openning and god, it only made her wetter and moan... It was too much but she needed so much more... "Do you want it, Emma? Do you want me to fuck your ass to show you?"- she moaned at his dirty talk and sex voice, he was driving her crazy

"Please..."- she wasnt sure what was she asking, was she asking him fuck her ass...she wasnt sure but she needed something, she needed him to do something

"No, love...It wont happen tonight...We will save it for a special occasion"- he didnt want it to be in a bathroom, after they were fighting, and having rough jealosy sex with a few drinks on them.

But he still was hard and needed to come and Emma was moaning and so bloody wet, he needed to finish this for them. So he took his cock on his hand again and guided it to her openning center, getting himself inside of her intil the hilt "Oh god! Killian! Pleaseee!"- This new angle making her feel every inch of his cock inside of her body and she wanted more.

"You feel so good, Emma. It feels so good to be inside of you... It feels like home, darling. I want this, i wanna stay home...I want you, Only you, my love"- he started moving hard but not as harder as he did the first time. It was rough sex but they still love each other and being like this, they couldnt stay mad too long.

"Im so close. Come with me, Killian!- Let me feel your warm seed inside of me" and with that he started thrusting harder and faster making her come and allowing himself to come to. She moaned at the feeling of his release and started moving her hips hard against him , until she got him dry "Oh, god- I love when you come inside of me!- I love the feeling of your warm cum in my inside walls- i wish we never have to stop"- they stayed still, now he was holding her with his hand against him with his cock still inside of her, his head agaisnt her shoulder and her body leaning back to his with her hands against the wall.

Minutes later, they finally moved and she turned around, covering her breast and fixing her dress, leaning her back to the wall. Her hand fixed her dress and she touched the rest of his seed running down her tights, taking on her palm to touch his now soft cock again, softly "Oh Killian i want you,i want you so much!"- Im sorry, im so sorry"- she leans against him, putting her head on his shouler "I love you"-"please, dont leave me"

"I love you, Emma. I would rather die that leave you... I cant live without you"- he said almost tearing and kissed her shoulder

"Dont say that. I need you, i need you alive and with me...forever"-she holds him tight,God! How could she loved him this much

"Forever then it is, love"- he smiles and pushes back to smile at her and kisses her softly and she smiles back.

"We should clean up and go down, we have been here long time, they will wonder where we are"- he let go of her and fixed his clothes, putting his cock inside of his pants and walking to the bathroom counter to clean his hands and face. Emma still stays standing against the wall and he noticed she doesnt seem okay throught the mirror

"Are you okay, love. Did i hurt you?"- his eyes looked at her, there was concern and guilt

"Im a bit sore, sure i´ll be tomorrow, but its okay... I like-love it. Its good to lose control once in a while and i know its safe because is you"- she smiles because she isnt lying, she is being honest with him.

"Ah, im so sorry, love. Im beast, you shouldnt allow me to touch you. I never meant to hurt you, Emma"- he said that and then looked down

"Hey! I said its okay. We have been rough before, its not different, sometimes we are soft but we make love all night and still feel sore at the next day. It doesnt hurt, i swear . I like it as a reminder that im yours, that my body is yours and that enjoy what you do to me" she smiles and looks at his eyes so he can read her

"And im yours, you dont need to doubt that, Emma." Touching her face- "and yet it still doesnt give me the right to hurt you, i never wanna hurt you, your body, heart or soul."

"I pushed you, i wanted and needed this and when we get home i will take care of your back and shoulder, sorry about that"- she smiles and fixes his hair –"I love you, Killian"

"I love you, my princess"- he kisses her soft but long enough

"okay, let me get my panty and clean and we go to the party and then go home"- she moved and tried to get her panty but she told forgot that it was damn wet

"Its okay, i love the idea of your not wearing underwear at all, love. As long as im the only one allow to know and touch you"- he smiled at her

"Dirty, pirate. I like it!. And no other is ever allow to put a hand on me. My body only responds to you" she fixed her hair and make up and she was ready to go out again. She walks around and smile at him "See? Im okay, perfectly walking... do i look okay?"

"Its hard that you ask me, love... when i know that you are dirty and exausted of getting well fucked in Regina´s bathroom"- he teased

She rolled her eyes "Mmm, dont tell me you are not tired too?!"

"You didnt ask me! And you always look good, darling... so damn good that if we both werent sated, i would make love to you again" – he smiled big , walked to her and kissed her and huged her after

"I love you, pirate. My pirate"- she kissed him quick again and held his hand and they walked out

They made their way to back door and they walked around and came back in front door (thank god, most of the people was using the behing stairs bathroom and that the bathroom they were on, was in the back of the hall and nobody never use it) so people wouldnt know where they were or what they were doing...for so long. When they get inside, holding hands, they see Mary Margaret and David sitting on the couch, looking for them?

"so, how are you doing, enjoying the party?" Emma asked them

"Hey, where were you? We though you left without saying goodbye!"- Snow told them

"Ah, noo... we, went to have a walk. I needed some air, not much of a party girl"- Emma trying to sound true. Killian brings her to his body and kisses her cheek

Emma pulls him and makes him sit on the couch and she sits on his lap, looking at her parents. One of her arms around his neck and his left hand aroud her wait and the other on her kissed her cheek again and she smiles

"oh, i forgot! Before we leave i need to talk to Regina and Robin. Come, David!"- They both stand and leave

"So... not much of a party girl, huh?- Killian says and kisses her cheeck, softly and then her neck while his hand plays with her hair and the other brings her closer. She closes her eyes and smiles.

"Well, what did you want me to say?- and i dont think you can complain, pirate! We had quite the party in that bathroom"- she gives him a kiss

"I would never complain anything about you, Love"- he kisses her again soft and tender and it grows. God, they cant never have enough of each other. They just had the sex of their life (or the month? Year?) and they are sated and she is sore and his scratched and they still feel the passion inside.

After a while, Snow and Charming interrupet their make out session (they look so horny, they are, people would never think they already had sex in this party)- "We gonna leave now, we gonna go for the baby and Henry and tomorrow, Regina will go for him at our house, is that okay ,Emma?"- Snow says

"Oh, yeah. It was her days of the week and thank you for taking him, mom-dad." (thank god, Henry wouldnt be around and she didnt have to work because she needed to sleep and recover...yeah, she is going to be damn sore, tomorrow).

With her parents out, Emma kisses him again and they continue their make out session. "Oh god, i could kiss you all day and night"- she tells him, bitting her lips and licking them

"Your lips taste so good, Emma...All of you taste so good"- he kisses her again and then goes to her neck and his hand caresses her leg while she plays with his hair.

"mm mm, sorry to interrupt your fun, friends!- would you like the company?"- Ruby, Belle, Tink and later Regina stand in front of them. They break apart and smile, Emma is so blushing but she is way confortable ( and bit sore) to stand up so she stays sit on his lap.

They music is down, less people around, almost 4 am and their friends sit on the other couches and they talk and joke and laugh.

Later, Diana comes to the picture and Emma feels bad but most importantly she feels bad about getting mad at Killian before but he knows better and he holds her tighter and kisses her neck and breath her in, making Emma relax in his arms.

"So, when are the love-birds second-ing Regina and Robin?"- Ruby says with a smile (oh Ruby- well she is wolf, she can smell trouble)- "You guys look so good together and happy..Its just matter of time for you to take the leap of faith and maybe even little pirates short after"- she knows damn what she is doing (good to have the wolf as your friend)

Emma and Killian look at each other, shock but never letting go of each other´s embrace and then smile- "well, we are living together already and we have Henry... (and each other- Killian adds /and she nods) and we are a family... mmm but i guess we could talk about it"- she smiles and looks at him, only for him to smile back and kiss her.

Emma havent realize before that she did want it, marry and even maybe have his child...carrying his child inside of her, his blood with hers. Actually sounds amazing but she didnt want to talk infront of everyone (especially not some unlikeble person) and especially she didnt want Killian to feel or think that she only was thinking about it or saying it because she was feeling unsecure or jealous.

She would make sure they talk about that because she damn wanted to marry her pirate!- and she wanted to share her life with him for the rest of their days, to share their love, their family. She loves him so much and she is thinking on keeping him... forever!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: long chapter, hope you enjoy this. Little smut, a litle fluff, and lot of love. The real angst is coming soon.

And yeah, i refused to call him Henry´s father name (as much), so Nea or little charming is fine for me.

After they got home they went straight to bed, they were really tired and they slept in each others arm as long as they could, thank god it was Sunday and Emma didnt work this time.

They both enjoy so much sleeping together, her back against his chest, his head in her neck and his hand around her waist, sometimes she held her hand around his, as if him holding her wasnt enough she needed to hold him back.

"Morning, love" he says as he kisses her hair and her neck, breathing her in

"Morning"- she smiles and takes the hand he has on her waist so he is holding her really loves to wake up with him, she never thought that she, the lost girl would have this...home, his arms feel like home. Who needs Tallahassee when you have the person you love, your true love sleeping with you everynight and waking up feeling his warm body, his love.

"What time is it?"-he asks and she looks at the watch

"Ah, almost 11. Why?"

"Just wondering... are you hungry? What do you wanna do today, love"- he let go of her so she could turn around and face him

"Mmm, yes im hungry and staying here, with you sounds good. We didnt sleep that much and would enjoy to watch a movie in bed with you"- she smiles at him

"Only ·watch a movie·, Swan?"- he teases her and she smiles at him as he goes down to kiss her and then he is above her, kissing with passion, letting his tongue to explore her mouth and kissing her neck while his hand goes under her tank top to touch her breast, making her moan –"oh god, making you moan turns me on so easily Emma, im starting to feel hard already... are you wet, love?"

"ahh, we- we better stop...for now. Im hungry and i need a shower"-she gives him a peck on his lips "and we have the rest of the day"- she smiles and he pulls away

"Okay, you have your shower and i will bring breakfast when you are finish, princess. Unless you want me to join you on that hot shower"- he winked her

"Oh god, you are insatiable"- she rolls her eyes and walks to the bathroom

"ha, i always almost believe your complaining, love!"- he yells as her goes to the kitchen

-CS-

After they had breakfast, he went to have a shower and when he came back with only a towel around his waist trying to get his clothes, Emma couldnt help but notice his back and his collarbone (after she noticed that he was damn hot, not that she didnt know that already!). He had some hickeys around there and some marks from her nails.

"Oh, god Killian! Does it hurt"- standing from their bed, feeling damn sore as she moved too fast and he noticed that too

"Are you okay, love? Not need to worry about me, im 300 years old pirate with alot of scars, who lost a hand, i can take a few scratches"- He walks to her, while she is kneeling at the edge of the bed touching his bare shoulders

"Im okay, i told you i would be sore today. Do they burn? let me put something on them so they wont anymore"- she goes for a body cream and he sits on the bed and she puts it on his back

"Better?"- she asks on his ear and starts kissing them better

"Just because i love the way you are touching me, darling"- he smirks- "Now its my turn" – he stands up putting a boxer on himself and turns to her

"lay down, Swan" – and she does, she is wearing a short pajama and a top tank. He takes some of the bodycream into his hands and puts it on her legs, but changes his mind and decides to take her clothes off of her first. Slidding her short and later her panty slowly down her legs, she stays still watching him as he kneels between her .

"Does it hurt bad, love"- he is looking at her, between her legs and then at her eyes

"A little bit"- she says breathless just because of the way he is looking at her right now

"Do you want me to kiss better, Emma"- she stays still, no saying a word, just giving him a little node and he leans down and leaving small kisses on her tights, going up; grabbing her leg with his hand to kiss her opened mouth to later drop is on the bed, making her open her legs for him as he goes there, where is sore, and gods where she needs him so bad. He starts kissing her softly, little pecks but then starts eating her and sucking her slowly.

"Does it feel better, love?"- and he keeps tasting her until he pulls away to look at her

"Oh, god! Killian dont be a jerk... you cant leave me like this now..."- she is moaning breathless –"I need something, i need to come"

"But you are sore, we cant- i cant take you right now!"

"I dont care, you cant turn me on and leave wet like this...i need you"-she closes her eyes, she needs some release

"I will do my best, love"- as he goes again between her legs and kisses her there and seconds later slidded his tongue inside of her and touching his clit with his fingers

"Oh, Killian!- like that, just ahhh"- she says as she comes hard and long – after it, Killian licks his lips and looks at her

"I hope my tongue didnt hurt, love"- smiling at the imagine of her exausted , recovering her breath

"It didnt- you have a talented tongue and i fucking enjoyed it"- she smiles, grabbing his shirt to take him to her mouth to kiss him- "thank you"

"Well now, i guess i should do my job and put the body cream on you"- and he does slowly over her now sensitive skin (not that it would help her that much but she couldnt deny him and they both enjoy the sensual and intimate touch)

"Ok, im gonna get you breakfast, love"-he says as he tries to go to the kitchen

"What? What about you?"- she says while she looks at his erection throught his underwear

"Dont worry, im fine and you said you were hungry, i made you sore, i dont want to leave you hungry too"

"Killian, come back here right now"-she demanded

"Emma Im..."

"Dont make me stand up and get you, Jones"- givin him her hand to where he was standing at the end of the bed

He looks down and goes to her "Im serious, Emma.."

"What is it? Im a bit sore, not a big deal...Ive been sore before, im not gonna wrong, tell me!"

"I- I was so upset that you didnt trust me,and... a part of me... wanted for it to hurt, Emma. What if i had! you wouldnt forgive me and i wouldnt forgive myself"- looking down, sadness in his eyes

"First of all, if you want it rought, you want it to hurt a bit, and i did want it rough. I was angry too, i was damn jealous. And you hurt me? Haha, Killian ! you would never hurt me! I know that with all my heart. Stop being silly and come here, you just gave me the hell of an orgasm with your tongue, let me take care of you"- she smiles at him, trying for him to see that she is just fine, they are fine- "Lay down, `Pirate"

And he did, she took off his boxer, exposing his hard big cock to her eyes. She strokes him slowly first, enjoying the way he closed his eyes and moans at it.

Seconds later she leans down to take him in her mouth, licking and sucking teasinly "Oh, god Emma"

She leaves his cock to cup his cheeks, making him to look at her "Do you like this, does it feel good?" – he nods "yes"-he whispers to her

"I love you, Killian and you always make me feel this good too"

She sits by his side and starts stroking me again, harder this time "Oh, keep going" he tells her to later sit up a bit and put his hand over hers to keep it steady and help her to go harder. It doesnt take much longer after their joined hands strock him over and over for his cum to be release over them. After that she goes for a wet cloth to clean their hands and his leg and after that she leans over and suck him again, taking the rest of his release from the tip of his cock on her mouth and swallowing it "Mmmm you taste so good, pirate"

They kiss again and smile at each other "I love you, Emma"

"And I, you. I always will"

-CS-

Hours later, after they ate their pizza in bed while watching a movie in each other´s arm, Emma who is touching slightly his arm, breaks the silence.

"Killian... I think-I think we should talk"-not really sure how to start this. She pushes herself away so she is on her side looking at his eyes and he moves after, pausing the movie.

"Yeah, love. I know- Im sorry, i should have control myself but it hurt that you didnt trust me"

"Its not about the sex that i wanna talk about, you dont need to be sorry! I already told you, i enjoyed it, i wanted it. Our sexual life couldnt be more perfect, i want you so bad...always and you make me feel special, loved"- she smiles shyly –"having rough sex in a bathroom not caring about getting caught when everyone is on a party was awesome. Hopefully we will find another opportunity in the future". She smiles, looking as his chest while she touches his neck and he smiles as her confession

"I like the way you think, princess... dirty, very dirty"- he kisses her

"I wanna talk about the fight and... her- we cant fix our issues with sex, as much as we enjoy it" she tells him

"I know love, why dont you tell me whats going on...why do feel like that about her. I think i had made clear that i love you and i want to be with you"

"you always say that i need to trust my gut, and believe me, Killian, she wants you, she wants more than be your co-worker or friend. She is always over the moon when she is around you, the way she smiles at you, she even flirts with you! For gods sake! And dared to touch you and whisper in your ear! And i just cant take it!"

"Emma, she was talking to my ear because of the music and when you left and i couldnt find you, i started looking for you and she said she would come with me but she didnt do or say a thing. She never intented anything, i promise"

"But do you believe me? Or you still think im just being jealous or possesive?"

"I must say that sometimes she seems too happy but i like to think that its because she is trying to nice, for the job...and maybe because she likes to work with me... you know im the hell of a captain"- he smiles and winks at her, and touches her hair and she smiles back and gives a little kiss

"you are the hell of a pirate" she corrects him

"I know you wanna think she is only being friendly but im a woman and i know! You need to trust me on this one, Killian"

"Oh, Emma i trust you with my life, every second of the day. What do you want me to do? Tell me, so we can be happy as always, love"- he wants this to be over already

"I would never ask you leave your job or make her lose hers. You sure dont feel attracted to her, not a little bit?"

"Swan, no! I dont! I enjoy being at the docks or in my ship but most of the time im just counting the minutes to come home to you, Love. You are always in my mind and i always miss you, if it was up to me we would stay like this in bed and making love the whole time.I love you, i truly love you"- he kisses her and holds her in his arms

"I love you too, so much!I trust you, i know you will keep it professional and if she intents anything you will cut it, right?"

"Of course, love. Im gonna keep my distance from now on, especially outside the job. I wont do anything to hurt you, Emma. I will anything to make you feel safe and happy. In the minute i see or feel something off, i will talk to her clearly but i think she already knows that i have the most beautiful and strong girlfriend in the world, that i love very much... my princess"- he smiles and smells her hair and feels her smile on his neck.

"Okay, then lets forget this and get back to our happy life together. I love you and i dont want anything to ruin this." She kisses him "Lets finish this movie, so we can have a little nap because im feeling up to some enjoyble activities with you, here in this bed"- she smirks and kisses him again and turns play on the movie

"As you wish, my princess"

-CS-

"Hello? Oh hi! Whats up? Everything ok?- ok, yeah sure. We will be there, mmm 7:30 is okay? Okay, see you!"

"What its, love? Where are you going?-he askes with his sleepy voice

"I? I said ·we are going·"- she turns around and comes to sit on the bed – he groans at that, hugging his pillow over his face- "It was my mom, Regina didnt go for Henry because they ended up cleaning to late and they were tired and Henry wanted to stay with my parents. They invited us to dinner so later we bring Henry home"-

He groans again "I love having dinner with your finally after a party night, love"

She hits him with the pillow "They are YOUR family too"

"Mine?"-he asks

"an´t i your family now?" –he nods- "they are your family too"

"I guess they are..."

"Dont act like you arent happy to see my father, pirate"

"Oh, thank Dave is gonna be there, i dont know what i would do without him"

"Hey!"- she hits his arm

"What, are you jealous of your dad ?" –he teases her

"Well, i would if i wasnt sure that im the product of true love"-

"Well... i´ve got a true love myself, you know?- he gives her a smile

"Oh, yeah? Do i know her?- they are so playing this game again

"Maybe... she is the most beautiful princess ive seen, she is strong and smart"

"I dont know, maybe ive seen her around"- she leans down closer to his face –"Ive got one of my own too, you know?"

"Oh, its that so? A dashing and brave scoundrel, i guess?

"Yeah, very very dashing but not scoundrel anymore, he is stuck with me... maybe you know him"- she leans closer and starts kissing his neck

"mmm, what would your TL think of this, beautiful"-he smirks

"Well, we better dont let him know... he is pretty good with his sword"-she kisses his lips, 3 tender kisses

"oh, really... had his jag you with it already? I heard he is really good with IT?-he teases

She laughs "he is not so bad,you should ask him yourself"-she answers, giving him a peck and getting up to get changed.

-CS-

At the moment they get throught her parents house, Henry goes to them Mom!Killian! and hugs them

"Hi, kid" –"Hi lad" hugging him back

"Tillian!"- the little charming goes running to him

"Hi, little pirate! Its good to see you"- he grabs him and takes him in his arms

"He is not a pirate, pirate!"- David says offended

"Are you a pirate, lad? Or a heroe?- he asks the 1 year and 9 months old blonde little boy

"Parate!" – he yells, raising his hands, exicted

Snow, Emma and Killian laugh, David shakes his head and Henry just smiles.

They sit on the couch and Killian let the boy free and he goes running, just to come back a minute later with 2 toy swords that Killian (of course) got him -"Parate!" he says again

"Wanna sword fight, Nea?"- he nodes with a big smile- "okay, come here, little one"- and he plays with the kid while Henry plays with his phone, David is pretending to be fixing something and Emma and Snow are sitting at the table, talking.

Later Snow calls the baby "Hey, Nea come here so Emma will give you your bottle, are you hungry?"

The kids is standing next to Killian, playing with his toy in his lap. He looks at Snow and Emma and turns to look at Killian and he tries to get to sit on his lap again. Killian gives him a proud smile, Emma shakes her head , smiling

"Killian, stop it! Stop doing that!"- she yells at him

"what? What have i done?"- she gives him "you know it" look- "I didnt call him, he is the one who keeps coming to me!"- he defended himself

"Are you saying you only stand my son because he comes to you, pirate!"- he grabs his kid and taking him in his arms, the boy stay on his dad´s arms for a while

"I didnt say that!- I like him, and i love playing with him but i dont do anything for him to keep coming to me!"-

"Yeah, right!"- David tells him in the moment when the kid starts fight for him to let him free and he runnes to another room just come back a second later to Killian again... making all of them groan and Emma smiles shaking her head.

"Movie!"- he has one in each hand

"You wanna watch a movie?"- Killian looks at them, his right hand has a ·Peter Pan· movie and his left ·Mickey Mouse· -"We are not gonna watch that bloo- that terrible wrong-writted movie"-he says annoyed of the version of Pan and Hook´s tale

"Mickey Mouse, then it is"- Emma tells them

"Ok, lad give it to Henry, okay?- Killian tells the youngest charming

"Oh, right!-now you remember that im here! Hi, Killian. Hi younger uncle!"- he says annoyed

"You were busying playing with your phone!"-Killian gives him back

"Only because you were too busy playing with the baby!"- he is not jealous, not at all –"Never mind"- he gets up to put the movie

Little Nea goes and sits on Killian´s lap, drinking his bottle, resting his head against the pirate´s chest while watching the movie.

Henry looks at them groans and shakes his head, looking down at his phone.

"Looks like someone is a bit jealous"-Snow says

"Im not jealous! Why would i? He is just a little kid! And Killian is my mom´s boyfriend, i met him first!- he is trying not to sound jealous

They shake their heads and smile at the statement- "Fine! But granpa is way more jealous!-

"Im not jealous! Henry!"- David yells

"The worse thing is we dont know if he is jealous of his son attention or Killian´s, for real"- Snow says smiling

Emma moves from where she is standing and starts walking to her boyfriend- "Well i should be jealous of all of you being jealous of my pirate!"- she jokes, sitting to his side, kissing his cheek and resting her head on his shoulder while hold her waist

"parate!"- the boy yells after finishing his bottle. They all laugh

"Worry not, love i belong to you"- he tells her , looking at her eyes and kissing her

"Stop kissing my daughter infront of my near 2 years old son, pirate"- David demands

"Dont listen to him"- Emma tells to his ear smiling

"I miss you"- Killian tells her

"Im just here"- she rolls her eyes and smiles

"we are in the same place but you are not with me"- he says

"Im always with you, even when we are not together"- she kisses him again... hiding her face in his neck, shyly –"Oh god, thats was so cheesy!"-she saying laughing

"Cheesy and all, I love you"- he answers

"I love you, so much"- she holds him tigher

"Love youu!"- the baby yells, raising his arms almost hitting Killian´s face

"And, we love you too, little brother"- Emma tells him, kissing his hand

She enjoys having this, something she never thought she could have, a family, a home and she knows that Killian is as happy as she is, because he was a orphan too. Now here they are surrounded with love, true love and family and either of them couldnt ask for more, they are home.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: a little bit of smut but the angst in here, and it will keep coming and harder… but i will try to keep it smut as much as can. Hope you like it!

The house was dark and he tried to be quiet to not wake everybody up, finally he gets to the bedroom, their bedroom and when he closes the door, she turns the light on

-"Where were you?"- she asks him, demanding to know

-"Sorry, love. I didnt want to wake you back to sleep, we will talk tomorrow"- he answers apologetically

-"Why are you coming home this late and drunk, Killian?"- she sitting up on the bed

-"What? You didnt get my message, love?- I told you i went to the Rabbit Hole with the guys and im not drunk, i can hold my run, Emma"

"Why?- and why you came back this late?"- she was annoyed

"Im sorry, i forgot my phone and i couldnt explain. Today was Smith´s bday and we all forgot so we took him for some drinks after work"- he didnt see what was the big deal, not that he didnt go for some drinks before – "And, this late?"- he looks at the watch, past 2 am already –"Oh, its really later. Sorry about that.- What? Are you mad?"- he told her

-"Its annoying that you just sent me a text, not saying much and that i couldnt answer you back!" she tried not to yell

-"What? Were you expecting for me to ask permission? Im captain Hook, i dont ask permition and sorry, i forgot my phone but i asked someone to sent you a text"

-"And what did you do the whole night and who were you with, pirate!"

-"Ah, Emma! Again? My co-wokers were there, we went after work, i already told you. And what do you think i did, have some fun and drinks just that"

-"And who´s phone was it,that you didnt want me to text you back? And why you didnt call me, ask me to go. I though Smith liked me"- This is so awful

"Well, i knew you were having the night with Henry and i though you would like some alone time with him and of course, Smith likes you, love."- there was a silence and she kept looking at him because he didnt answer the whole question and she wanted to know

"mmm, it was Diana´s phone... I-I asked her to text you for me" –she just looks at him, if looks could kill. –"Thats why i didnt say much and asked you not to answer me, i knew you wouldnt like for her to read our chat"-he defends himself

"Why her then? You couldnt ask someone else for their phone!"- she was almost yelling, had to remind herself it was 2 am and Henry was sleeping

"Swan, my co workers are pirates! They dont even have a phone, most of them dont even know how to use them, love! and I have a reputation to keep, love. Captain Hook cant give explanations or ask permissions to a lady" – he winked her, trying to play cool

"Grrr, you are impossible! – You are not Captain Hook anymore, this is not the EF and I am NOT just a lady! Im your girlfriend, we live together!"- she yelled

"Emma, love what is it? Why are you so upset, i already told you Im sorry"- long looks and silences again – "Is this because of her? Nothing happened, she was with Michael" – still nothing from her, just looking at his eyes –"Ask the question, Swan and let me show you im not lying or hiding a thing" he tells her

She looks at him, a part of her wants to asks but she is affraid of the answer, he is not that drunk , she knows but what if something happened. What if what they have is ruined

"I didnt do anything wrong, with anyone... else. I missed you, i was thinking of you. It would be way more fun if you were there, with me"- he tells her knowing what she wanted to hear

With that he gets to the bed, only wearning his dark jeans and white shirt and socks. "Emma, love. Dont be upset. Im sorry i forgot my damn phone. Let me show you love"- he gets closer to her where is lying on the bed giving her a sweet kiss on her neck

"Show me what?"- she cant believe she is breathless already

"Show you that i missed you"- he sucks her neck, licking it after, making her sigh trying to hold the moan she wants to let go. His hand starts moving over her, touching her breast and taking her tank up so he can touch her stomach –"Show you that i want you"- he kisses the corner of her mouth, going back to neck and shoulder, while his hand goes under the black panty she is wearing, touching her there, where she needs him to, making her moan at the feeling and opening her legs for him.- "Show you that i love you – oh, so wet!"- with that he lets a finger inside of her, then another one while sucking her earlobe, she can help but moan again and move her body up to his touch and hold her breath when he thrusts inside of her- "show you that im hard, that im not sated , that i didnt cheat on you"

(way to kill the mood, pirate... you know how to do it)- "mmm, Killian stop...stop"- she really didnt want him to stop, she was wet and she needed him inside of her, she wanted him to keep thrusting his fingers or make her full with his hard cock inside of her but she was annoyed again, that damn woman managed to get in bed between them this time, fuck her! It was annoying that he had to spend so much time with her at work and even after that too and he had to forget his damn phone and asked her to send her text. Fuck!-life was messing with her head.

-"Emma..."- he knew she wanted this, she was bloody wet and moaning for him- "Love"- he sucks her neck again and thrust his fingers up really hard to make her more wanting but she didnt answer the way he was expecting... It took all of her not moan or beg for more but she wasnt in the mood anymore, or if she keep going, it would turn on rough or angry sex again and she would get damn sore and Henry was in the house, so she just didnt move

"Fine"- he said annoyed, moved out of her, leaving her empty and going to the bathroom to change himself and take care of his hard cock, he wouldnt be able to sleep like that.

Emma was struggling whether to do the same and take care of her wanting-ness too or just try to sleep, and yeah, she tried to sleep but without him there, it was impossible , not matter how hard she tried.

He comes to bed minutes later, not looking at her and giving his back to her side of the bed. She sighs and breaths deeply, then turns around and slowly get closer to him, pressing her face on his back and later putting around her arm around his waist and relaxing on his warmth. He couldnt help but smile at that and mix his fingers with hers over his stomach and with that they both were able to relax and sleep for the rest of the night.

-...CS...-

Oh god!- she tried her best to keep a poker face and it took all of her not to moan and scream his name when he got 2 fingers inside of her, moving slowly not get the unwanted atenttion.

She would never thought that she would be so turn on when he was doing things (dirty things) to her while they were at their table, having dinner with her parents and Regina and Robin (Of course the kids werent around). It all started like a little silly game, he put his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on him after they got the desert. His left hand started caressing her leg, slowly up and down, up and dowm. Making her shiver and smile, up and down until he was taking the hem of her dress with his hand up and up until his hand slidded between her legs, touching her over her panty. It was such weird feeling, a part of her wanted him to stop but her body moved up to his touch, opening her legs to give him better access. Damn him! He knows what he does to her!

Before she knew he was putting her panty aside, slidding one of his long fingers inside of her, later another one –"Mmmm, this is so good"- she said eating her chocolate desert, feeling the blush on her face, trying to avoid those eyes looking at her, especially his...because damn him! She wanted to kill him and love him until the end of time at this moment. Dirty pirate!

She was so wet and needy and he kept moving slowly...sometimes hitting in the right place, making her feel that she was so close to come to the next second miss the feeling. She knew it would be complicated on this position so, she took his hand and gave him a look... and he moved away.

"Mm, im gonna take the dishes to the kitchen, do you guys want something else?"- she asked

"No, okay, i will help you with the coffee"- Snow answered

"I will help her, we are the hosts, are we?"- Killian said fast after . Emma smiled at him

"Okay, we will be back"- with that they both go to the kitchen. The moment she leaves the dishes on the counter, he holds her from behind kissing her neck, touching her leg with one his hand.

"What- ahh what are you do-ing?"- she tried to say

"What do you think, Love?"- he was pressing against her, his erected cock pushing against her ass

"Killian, my parents and friends are in the living room, we cant do this"

"Do you feel this , love"- he thrusted his erection to her ass again, making her moan- "I dont think i can go back there, without them noticing me"

"Oh god, fine. Can i just suck you with my mouth and leave the rest for when they leave?"-

"Noo, i know you are wet and wanting, im wanna come inside of you...I need to come inside of you, Emma"- he is breathless like his life depend on him coming inside of her body

"Okay, okay"- she takes a moment to think, she is clearly not making it- "I will take the coffee and make them watch the movie so they dont come here, and we can take care of god! I cant believe im actually doing this"- she laughed

"I havent start with you, princess"- he winked

She made the coffee and took it to them into the living room, she also took some cookies and water, just in case. "Oh, you should start watching the movie, Killian and I already watched it last night"- she stayed there a while after they start playing the movie,after checking that they didnt even notice that she was still standing there she moved back to the kitchen, closing the door (not locking it, though) after her.

In that second, Killian took her in his arms –"are we clear?"- already kissing her neck , she didnt answer just held him closer.

He pushed her up, sitting her on the counter, her back hitting the microwave. His hand going to hem of her dress taking it up to her waist, taking down her panty and putting it on his jacket pocket and after letting his hand touch her , there... Testing her wetness, making her bite at his shoulder to hold the moan come from her mouth.

-"Ahh, so wet for me...do you want this Emma, how much do you want it... Can you feel it, feel me, my hard cock getting inside of you, making you full?" – he said to her ear. Oh god! He was trying to make her lose her mind, and she was damn close to scream and he was not even touching her at the moment.

"Stop talking and start doing, pirate"- she gave him back, going to his belt to open it up and taking his pants and boxers down enough to touch his hard big cock and make him bite her shoulder. "Fast"- she said, after he slidded inside of her and started thrusting his hip against her own –"Harder"- she said again

"Oh god, oh just like that...oh, yeah... please ahhh"-She was screaming at him fucking her hard and fast

She felt him moving next to her and he smiled at waking up with her moaning, beggin for more. She stayed still, embarrased-hiding her face on his neck, one leg over his hip.

"It seems someone was having quite the dream and sadly wasnt me"- he teased her

"Well, you let me dammit wet and high last night, i think its okay for you to fuck me at least in my dreams"- she answered

"Well, i cant deny that im happy to know it was me fucking you and making you scream in that nice dream"- he smiled and she hit him- "And, if im not wrong i was more than willing to make you scream for real last night, love"

"Well, im still wet and wanting...what you gonna do about it, pirate?"- she challenged him

With that he turned them around, taking her over him and kissing her passionaly –"What about YOU taking the lead this time? Tell me, show me what you want, Emma"- he looked at her eyes

"Someone is lazy today... but thats okay, because i have a few ideas in my head"- she smirked

They started kissing, touching and taking their clothes off. Once they were totally naked, she kneeled between his leg after stroking him up and down a few times, loving the way he closed his eyes and breathed to it. His hands were on her hip, while she rubbed her wetness over his cock, both of them not taking their eyes off of each other. "oh, Emma"- she took the tip of his cock inside of her, stayed still and intenting to move forward when he held pressure on her hips, making impossible for her to move.

"Ahh, what? Let me move! I want you inside of me!"- she yelled , annoyed

"Love, i think you didnt tell me about that sweet dream of yours"- he teased

"Not gonna happen, let me move!I know you want this as much as i do"- she stroked his cock again making him moan but he wouldnt lose, he let her sink down another inch, later thrusted all the way in and pushed her out again... holding her in the air

"Oh, really? Come one! Stop teasing me, you pirate!"

"I need to know what made you scream like that, let me know... so, we can make it real some other time, love"- he winked (damn him! Not way she would tell him so he can mock her for the rest of their life)

"Just let me move and you will know what makes me scream... not that you havent seen that before, handsome"- she winked at him and he smiled, taking all the way in, hitting right there in one movement, to make her moan and stayed still for a second to pull out again- "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, Killian!"

" nice words wont save you, princess. Now tell me, Emma! And i will give you what you want!"- he really had control of himself, the bastard!

He gave in again, thrusting 2, 3 times hard in the right place, making her believe that he would let her go with it to seconds later move her out again, driving her crazy

"Fine, fine!"- she sigh –"I will tell but after it you let me fuck into oblivion"- she couldnt hold back anymore and it was getting late, she didnt want this to be a 2 second fuck before Henry gets up to have her the rest of the day thinking of this or her wet dream or last night thing

"Talk"- he said, slidding inside of her, staying still... prepare for her story

"You were fucking me with your fingers... under the table... while we were having dinner with my parents and friends.. happy?"- she said as fast as she could, trying to hide her blush and the hard breathing at the sensation of him inside of her , NOT moving!

"And..."- she just gave him a look after he said that –"Open book, remember? What else?" he kept asking

"Ahhrr, I- we did things to keep them busy on the living room, while you fucked me hard on the kitchen"- she was so blushing

"Oh my!- Dirty, very dirty little princess"- he smiled and winked- "Before you woke up you were screaming, love. Not only it turns you on the risk of getting caught but you screamed for them to come to find us? naughty girl you had hidden there, swan!"-

"I did not scream for them to find us! It was a dream! You wanted the story, you got it. Stop mocking me and let me move and get my fuck already!"-she demanded

"What!you arent enjoying this?"- he teased. After, she tried to move like she didnt want it anymore- "Fine, fine... come here and take what you want, my naughty princess".

After all the talking she finally moved and she fucked him hard and fast as hard and fast as he fucked her on her dream. When they finished they both were sated and breathless, recovering in each other´s arms.

"Morning"- he smiled and kissed her forehead

"Good morning, captain"- she moved to kissed him sweetly on his lips.

-...CS...-

A few days later, Emma was having her cup of cocoa on Granny´s waiting for MM to meet her to have some mother/daughter alone time when she spotted Diana talking on a corner with 2 other girls, her friends she suppossed.

"I love my job! Its the best job ever!"

"You are so lucky, Di! I wish i was you"

"He is so funny and smart, you dont have idea!"

"So bad he is taken, not that it stopped you before"

"Mmm, we dont know the future, anything can happen, who knows ? As long as i stay around, he is still a pirate after all" she said and they all laughed. With that, Emma couldnt keep it together anymore, they were talking about her damn boyfriend! She saved their asses more than once, way more than once and they dare to talk like that about her family... What in earth?!

"Hi...Diana, right?"- Emma said with a so damn fake smile on her face, making her turn around

"Oh, hello...EMMA"- fake smile back "How can i help you? If you are looking for Killian, i dont where he went after work, sorry"- she said with a non honest face

"What? Noo. Why would i asked YOU about where my boyfriend is? I know exactly what he is doing right now and have his phone number"- Emma said

"oh, well the other night he didnt have his phone and he asked MINE"

"Yeah, luckily you were there to save him. you know men! But he is so sweet he wanted to make sure his GIRLFRIEND knew he was okay with his CO-WORKERS!- So, i heard you were seeing Mickael, right? Are you officially together?"

"We have a thing nothing serious"- she said

"Oh, hope you will have a real thing. You know its always nice to have your own person, the one who would give up everything for you and follow you until the end of world... and especially when you know its TRUE LOVE" – yeah, she was playing the TL card on her face

"Ha, yeah.I know, so special! Well im lucky enough i have AWESOME friends to spend my time with, like Killiam himself"- she was almost turning green like Zelena

"Friends!? – i dont think he mentioned anything, you are co workers, just met each other but yeah, we dont talk about his job that much .we have other THINGS to do when we are together"- oh god, was she playing the "we have the hell of sex" card too?!

"Im sure, like taking care of your child or being the savior"- she was almost mocking her, Emma was wishing we could use dark magic to turn her into a cat or something at the moment. "You are okay with me and Killian being frends , right? I mean some woman are quite jealous or insecure"

"Ha! Noo, we know each other, we have been together for over 2 years (technically) and im already use to girls throwing themself to him, not that more than one hasnt tried anything in the past but True Love, you know (yeah, the "TL" card again, take that bitch!). But you arent one of those right? Theres alot of sluts on this world, even from the fantasy world, who would know? But hey! If you happen to have some sort of crush for him, how can i blame you, he is... the hottest guy, charming and so LOYAL! But theres a big difference on actyally trying something, right?"- Emma looked at her right in the eye, waitin for her answer

"Right! I would never try somethin on Killian ... or someone who is taken for the matter...mmm I-I gotta go, nice to see around EMMA, say hi for me to Killian, would you? Bye!"- and she left with fake smile, almost running

OH FUCK! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Dammit to hell! Nooooooooo! Dammit!

Emma knew in that moment that this would end up wrong, this could ruin everything, this was so fuck up! So damn unfair! She is living the dream of her life, full of happiness to some unwanted woman to come to try to ruin her again! She was just waiting the right- (wrong, very wrong) moment to do something, to try something on him, hell! What was she supposed to do now! Should she tell Killian, would he believe her? Yeah, he believes in her, in her super power about lies but would it change anything? What could he do anyway. Maybe he would try to quit his job. NO! She couldnt do that to him, he gave up his ship, the Jolly Roger, his home for her! She would not make him lost his job, being on his ship, close to the watter for her again. But what choices did she have left? She could always run to Gold or Regina to try the dark magic thing but nooo, she should try another way ( first, at least). She needed to think very much before making any move or this could destroy her true love story and she wouldnt let that happen.

-...CS...-

2 days later she couldnt stop thinking of what she could actually do, Killian noticed that she wasnt eating or sleeping much, she only gave-in when it came to the love-making to get lost in him and forget and relax for a few hours (and distracting him as well, wasnt bad). Her parents and Henry noticed too, she only told MM about it and she told her that she should talk to Killian, just to make things clear and it was his decision after all, so then she could relax and breath again and go back to her, their happy life. But she didnt want to be selfish and let that damn woman to take things from them, from Killian, he has lost so much over his whole life, he was so happy with his job. She needed time, time to think but time that Diana was taking to think how to get him to herself, dammit!

That afternoon Emma was free, she decied to stay home but she couldnt stop thinking so she decided to have a mistake because she had the most horrible dream about that woman getting HER bf drunk after they had a fight and they were kissing and going for more! NO! DAMN HER!-

Wait! What if it wasnt a just dream! What if this was some kinda new power of her or something, seing the future.

It was then, when the idea came to her head, she needed to see him, to know what he was doing, to know what kind of friends were they, really...She thought of texting him but not, that wouldnt give her what she needed so... right! The mirror! The magical skype! She used it before, she is better with her magic now, and they werent that far!

No, Emma! This is a mistake, this would end up so wrong!- trust him, trust yourself, trust in your love!- but what could go wrong, right? Killian would never cheat on her! He gave up his home for her, he came back for her, she was a big part of him letting go of his revenge and he let go of his first love after 300 years for HER!- HE WOULDNT HURT HER! NOT AT ALL!

But she needed to know, to see, just once, just a second to breath again... Okay, fine! Just a second, he will be working and joking or bossing around his crew and she would let go of this and talk to him when he comes back home, this needs to be finished!

She closed her eyes, tried to breath and relax standing infront of the mirror, she focused on him, on his beautiful eyes and that gorgeous smile of him.

She wouldnt believe what her eyes were seing, that damn woman was close to him, way to close and for some reason he just stepped back but not far enough and NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO They- they were- they were kissing...

-...TO BE CONTINUE...-


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : Angst is here, and will stay for a bit, im affraid- still smut, hope you enjoy it.

She still couldnt believe what her eyes just saw, how Could this happen? Why? Why cant she be just happy? She was so confused, she felt like crying but she just couldnt, her heart was broken of the thought of his lips (those that belong to her only) touching someone´s else.

She wished she could hear what they were saying or watch it again somehow but that wasnt possible but she replays the scene on her head over and over again as much a she remembers: they were talking, closely, he stepped back but not enough to stop her from crashing her lips on his. After the kiss, it was not a long one or anything at all. Sadly she could not see if Killian kissed her back or just stayed still but well he did step back shortly after and all she saw was the woman (bitch!) ´s face and she certainly didnt look happy, not as happy as Emma was whenever her lips touched his nor as happy as she´ve seen this woman whenever she was around her boyfriend. But what the fuck Happened then!... she needed answers!

Killian wouldnt hurt her,she knew that but even if she was certainly and wanted to believe that he pushed away without kissing her, a little piece of her mind couldnt help to wonder if he would met the slut after or somewhere more private and kiss her and touch her and NO! He wouldnt do that to her, he was her true love.

But even if he didnt do anything, she was mad because he let this happen, he let her close enough, he didnt listen to her when she told him that that woman wanted him, why didnt he believe her! He might never meant it but he did let this happen and hurt her anyway and now what was she supossed to do? What was she supossed to say or do with this, with them now? She wished she could have the answer.

-...-...-CS-...-...-

Later that evening when Killian came back home she noticed he was a little weird but tried to hide it and so she tried to hide it too even if she asked him if everything was okay, if something happened at his work but he didnt tell her. Why wouldnt he? Why keep it if he didnt want it? Why keep her in the dark when they were partners? She wished this wouldnt hurt so bad, but who she was fooling around? She would never be enough and life would make sure to take her happiness away from her at some point. Did she really believe this was it? That she finally found it? Home? Happy ending? Certainly not the saviour´s card, she was meant to be alone and unhappy.

-...-...-CS-...-...-

After that day Emma simply didnt know what to say or how to act around him anymore. She didnt tell him, how could she, she isnt stupid he would get mad if he knew she used her magic on him but she needed to talk about this, she needed an explanation but how could she get one without making this worse? She didnt know so, she tried to avoid him, to win some time, she took all the night shifts so when he came home from work they didnt have much time was stupid, of course. Trying to avoid your boyfriend, the one who lives with you but she couldnt help it, being around him, with him being sweet, flirty or trying to kiss her, to touch her, didnt feel okay , she couldnt just pretend that everything was perfect and let him make love to her and smile.

But that didnt stop her from asking him about his day at work or even going to met him at the docks to have lunch, just to check, to mark her terrotory.. he was hers and even with all this weirdness she didnt want to lose him, she wouldnt let him go.

-...-...-...-CS-...-...-...-

It was 3 days later, when she was on girls night with Belle, Ruby, Tink and Elsa at the Rabbit Hole when she finally saw Diana, she was dancing and making out with that guy,Michael... happy. Fuck her! Emma could tell that she was having fun but she didnt seem as happy as when she was around Killian. She really wished she could use her magic on her, not white magic. She thought of going there and slapping her or hitting her against the wall or something but she couldnt, she didnt... she wouldnt give the slut the pleasure of knowing that she made her upset, or the whole town seeing the scene to start rumours going on, especially not when Killian didnt know that she saw them so instead she drank to control herself and then when it was too much she went home.

After closing the door, she knew what she wanted it and she would take it, she took off all her close, leaving her naked and she went to the bedroom, still dark she went to the bed and started kissing his neck.

"Mmm, Emma? What-?"- he said half asleep.

And she kept kissing him and taking his shirt up to touch his stomach

"What do you think, pirate?"-she smirked

She let her hand to go under his boxer and caressed his cock, making him hard.

"God Emma!"- he was almost dying, its been days since she touched him.

"I want you, Killian. Take me, make me yours because i want you to be mine"-she said breathless

"Oh, someone is eager"-he teased after trying to undress her and found that she was totally naked already.

With matter of seconds, he was naked too and hard and wanting just like she wanted, needed it. She was so fucking wet and yeah, she had a few drinks she felt free. She leaned down to tease him, licking his long cock and then ... she took all of him into her mouth, taking a moan from him, she kept working on him over and over, sucking and licking him until her mouth almost hurt and she felt he was close but she was needy, she wanted him so much that it hurt so she left him, just to rub his lenght over her body, her breasts , her stomach going down until he was touching her wetness and then she finally sunk onto him, taking all of him, inch by inch until the hilt, and god! It felt so amazing! And Rode him hard and fast.

They had amazing sex, a bit rough, hard and fast fuck. They both need it, after 4 days without seing each other much.

But the next morning still felt weird, sex wouldnt fix this.

-...-...-...-CS-...-...-...

A few days later, he tried to kiss her and to have some good time in their bed but she didnt let him, saying she was tired. She has never been tired before but he didnt push, just let her rest.

The day after that, he thought maybe she needed him to woo her, so he made dinner for them and had a good time together. When they went to bed, he kissed her and she kissed him back when they were going further she stopped him again. He knew something was clearly off with her, first he was so bussy trying to think what to do or how to handle his situation at work that he didnt stop to think about how Emma was acting much but now it was obvious.

"What is it, Emma. If you are only tired, if its just about sex, i can wait but i can sense something is off.. so, what is it?"- he demanded

"Just a few times i say no to sex and you are already offended and tired of this"- she yelled

"Dont do that! Of course, i dont understand why i had barely touch you the whole week, not even talking about sex! But this isnt it!"

"If i can recall we did have good sex this week!"- she yelled back

"Yeah, once.. when you came home drunk and pretty much jumped on me!"

"What! Are you saying i made you? You didnt want it?- she just kept yelling

"I didnt say that!- stop changing my words! What is it? Just talk to me, love"- he was trying to be calm

"I saw you! I saw you kissing her! Thats what it is! Happy now?!"- she told him before she could stop herself

"What? You, you know about it? Why you didnt say anything?- he asked her

"Why YOU didnt say anything, Killian! I asked you over and over and you wouldnt say a thing! Why, why is that? Did you enjoy it, did you met her after it and fuck her!?"- she couldnt control what she was saying anymore

"What are you saying, Emma! I did not! I already told you i dont want her, i dont like her like that. Why cant you believe me?"-he felt hurt that she thought that of him

"Then why, why you didnt tell me. Why keep me in the dark, why did you let this happen. Why hurt me like that, Killian"- she couldnt control the tears in her eyes anymore either

"I didnt want you make you upset. I wanted to protect you, Emma! How could i tell you, what would you do! She is my co-worker, i will have to see her everyday. She made a mistake, a stupid one but she loves the job and she is good at it. Do you expect for me to make her lose it , for one little stupid mistake?"

"Little mistake?! It wasnt you who saw you loved one kissing somebody else! And you know this wasnt a mistake, she wanted it, she wanted you from the moment she saw you and you know it! And you still wanted to play friends and didnt believe me, Killian!"

"She was upset because something happened with Michael, i was trying to confort her but i pulled back and i told her that she knew that i have someone, that i loved you and was happy with you and that was it! I didnt say anything because you were already upset and jealous, i didnt want to make it worse, so you would feel bad knowing that was in the same place or ship with her everyday for long hours. I believed i could handle it, i can handle her, Emma and i though you would believe in me... It was my bad, im sorry. I should probably have told you about it and try a way to handle it together, im sorry about that. But you cant doubt me, not after everything we´ve been throught! I never meant to hurt you and you know it!"- he told her

"Well, guess what? You did it anyway, you ended up hurting me, Killian.

You kissed her or let her kiss you. You let this come this far and you kept it to yourself, you kept it from me! How can i trust now!? How can i?"-she said

"What about you!? You certainly thought that i did something wrong! that I beded her or that i wanted to, Emma! You said you saw it, why you didnt- you...you saw it, us... How? How did you see us, we were in the middle of the water. Theres no way you could have seen it from the docks...how did you?!"- he said, confused

"Does it matter!? I know it happened and what you did about it, thats the important thing!"- she told him, she didnt want him to find out to make it worse

"It does to me! Tell me, Emma. I want to know! You, you used magic... didnt you?"- he tried out

She looked down, not sure of what she should say.

"I asked her if she would try something on you before that and she said no but she lied!

She lied to me in my face and i tried to forget it but i knew she was planning something and i wanted to let go but i just needed to see that nothing happened, i just need ...

Yeah... i used magic"- she looked down again, feeling ashamed of what she did

"The mirror" – he didnt need to ask – "How could you? Have you done it often, spy on me, Emma!?- he felt like someone cut his hand all over again

"I did not! I told you, it was only this once. I trust you-!" she couldnt finish

"Oh, you certainly do! Of course, spying on me on my job, using your magic!"- he was so hurt

"You were the one who said i should use and embrace it, werent you?

"From villains! From your enemies! Not ME!- But right, im still a villain, arent i? The pirate thing, im still the pirate and i will always be... i was an idiot for trying to fool myself thinking that people could see me for who im now, but no...it just wont happen. I still could expect this from anyone but you, Emma you!"- he felt almost crying but he couldnt

"Killian, please. You dont mean what you are saying. You know that isnt true! I trust you, i love you. I know who you are!"- she hated to see the pain in his eyes

"Not enough it seems, i will never be good enough for you or this bloody town! How are we supossed to be together like this, Emma?"

"Killian, please. This isnt about us. Is her! That damn woman , who wanted to destroy what we have, our happiness! I shouldnt have use my magic but you´d had told me! We both made mistakes but we can fix it, we love each other, we are true love"- she was really trying here

"No, Swan its not that simple. This isnt about her, its about us, about you trusting me! That woman or any other could come naked and beg me to bed her and i wouldnt! Because i loved you!"- he said, so hurt but he could see the pain in her eyes and he corrected himself –"because i love you, Emma. And i thought i had proved it to you but i guess i was wrong..."

"I trust you with my life and you know it!"- she yelled

"Do you? But do you trust me with you heart? Look at me and tell me you didnt think that i kissed her back, or that only stop her because someone could see us but later i met her below deck and we continued what she started . Look at my eyes and tell me, Emma..." he didnt take his eyes from her

"Killian I..."- she just looked down, she couldnt say she didnt. Dammit!- "I love you, im sorry that i let my jealousy or my past hurt to block my judgement but i trust you, of course i do, i never meant to hurt you, Killian!"- she apologied

"Im sorry, Emma. Im truly sorry"- he started walking away

"what- where are you going!?"- she asked, affraid of the answer and she couldnt breath

"I, i need some air, to think"- he couldnt keep his gaze on her, not right now

"Killian, please"- she felt like crying again

"Try to sleep, Emma. You work early tomorrow"- and he kept moving, he was hurt but he tried to use the right words, he didnt want to cause major damage but he couldnt stay, so he walked away, leaving her there.

She couldnt find the right words to stop him and it didnt matter that he didnt say it, the hurt in his eyes spoke for itself... she couldnt help the tears and the sobs, lying on her bed, their bed.

She wasnt sure if he was coming back.

Deep down she felt that he probably wouldnt.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma couldnt help but sleep herself crying that night not the whole night though, Only a few naps between cry and sobs. He left her, just like she always knew he would, just like everyone did in her life over and over. People would think she should be use to it, to the hurt in her heart and soul but no one can get use to the feeling of getting burn inside and certainly this time it felt worse than ever, maybe because she actually have come to believe that she could have it, him , a happy life but it was probably because she had never love someone as much as she loves him, she had never felt this way about someone else, like they are kindred spirits, soul mates and true love at the end.

She probably should regret openning up, she should regret letting herself love him this much (like she could control it, anyway- as if she didnt try to stop it once either), maybe she should hate him for making feel this way, she should put her walls again up and run and run and never stop but that wasnt possible, not anymore, not with him, not with the love of your life. She didnt regret a single thing or moment, she never felt this hurt before but she never felt loved as she did before him either and she could help the smile and tears all together as the memories of the little normal happy moments shared, his smile, the love in his eyes, the feel of his touch, the feeling of being one, one body, one spirit, one soul, one hurt because yeah, she suposses that how true love works and she even believes that they most be the Truest love of all because she can imagine being possible for someone else to love the way she loves him and the way he made her feel loved, that deep beautiful feeling beyond the start... that not even saying I love you every 2 minutes seems to make it justice, when you just want hold that person tight, so tight that it doest seem enough and you never wanna let go.

And here she is now, crying and hurt and the worse thing is that theres no one to blame, not really. Well a part of her blames life, that always have to make her feel the lost girl all over, why she be happy? Why? And she surely blames that damn bitch! She´d not come into their lifes, she was the reason why this mess started but true to be told, she blames herself mostly... she tried so hard to control her feelings, to hide them , to deny them to herself for so long, affraid that he would hurt her, that he would leave and break her heart but at the end, it was her the one to hurt him, to make him leave and to break their both hearts.

She cried until she couldnt anymore, until she didnt feel nothing more than sore, tired eyes and deep pain in her heart, she was exhasted but she couldnt care any less.

She woke up when the sun light come from the window just to find the big empty bed, no one by her side like every single morning, her broke a little more.

She went down and made breakfast for Henry, sat down on the table so tired, tired of feeling this pain when she heard her phone´s ring, a text . Killian´s name and picture on the screen, her heart ached at this sight of his eyes and smile and she already misses him so much, tears started rolling down.

"_**Im okay, not need to worry. Have a nice day a work.**_

_**Killian."**_

She couldnt help sobing after reading it, 3 times until she couldnt see anymore because of the tears in her eyes. She felt warm because he cares and knew that she would be worried and he didnt want her to be hurt but her break couldnt keep breaking a little more everytime, it wasnt because of what he wrote, it was because everything he did not. There were not "I love you´s, I miss you, im thinking of you, not "love" , Emma or even Swan; theres was nothing personal, there was not them, at all.

She took a few moments to calm herself down, finished breakfast and wake up Henry before she could come to gain strengh to text him back.

"_**Thank you for let me know, i was worried. Where are you? Take care of yourself. We need to talk later.**_

_**Emma"**_

She felt she didnt have the right to ask questions but she needed to know, and she was still his girlfriend, its not like the broke up or anything (even if it felt like they did) and she wanted to keep a chat, even just casual texting.

It took a few minutes for her to get her answer :

"_**At the docks. Normal day of work... Tell Henry that im sorry, i will pick him up after school. I need to talk to him. Hope you dont have much trouble at work. Take it easy**_."

She started sobing again but not tears this time, there were not tears left and her eyes hurt like hell but her heart hurt so much more. He was staying on his ship like she supossed, that was okay but he said he needed to talk to Henry, after school, which meant he wasnt coming back home and it broke her heart all over again. He was really leaving her, he didnt want to see her, not anymore. It felt so horrible, it felt like the end of the world, her world. She just wanted to lay in bed and cry to sleep, like... forever, but she didnt even want to sleep, she didnt want anything, anything but him, but his love and warmth back. She texted him only 3 words back:

"_**I LOVE YOU"**_

_**-...-...-...-...-CS-...-...-...-...-...-**_

Henry noticed something was off and he asked her : "where is Killian, mom?"

"**He left early to work"-** she looked back and tried to sound honest

"**Its that why you have red eyes and sad look, im not blind, you** **know?"-** he locked his eyes on hers and grabed her hand

"**Its okay, you dont have to worry, kid. Killian** **will** **pick you up from school later. Hurry** **or you will be late**"- she didnt feel like talking, it would hurt more.

Henry got up, grabbed his stuff , came to her and hugged her, tight. –"**It will be okay**, **mom.** **You will come around. True love is forever, smile. I love you**"- he saidsweetly

"**I love you too, Henry**"- she did everything not to break in that moment, or waited until she was gone.

She spent the rest of her day at work, trying to keep her mind busy so she wouldnt think or start crying in the middle of the station. Her father noticed it, though but she told him she didnt feel like talk, they needed to work and he didnt push. Even though, he texted MM and she came to visit them for lunch time, bringing one of Emma´s favourite food. It warmed her heart that she wasnt alone this time, she had her parents and her son to try to cheer her up but it didnt work, really. She couldnt swallow, she forced smiles but she felt nothing but her broken heart but she was glad they didnt ask.

After her shift was over, she asked her dad to have another, she didnt want to go home but David didnt take it, he took her to their home instead. After a hot shower, her parents were waiting for her in the living room with 3 cups of chocolate and some donuts and she had not choice but tell them.

"**So what happened, honey**"- MM asked her, concer

"**We had a fight**" – she said, like they didnt already know

"**It was so bad that you dont wanna go home to see him?! Im gonna kill that damn pirate, tell what he did to you so i can go and cut his hand again**!"- David said

"**I- I dont wanna go home because... he left to have some air last night but he isnt coming back"-** she couldnt help the tears falling again

"**He left you! What he did to you, Emma**"- Snow asked this time

"**Im** **gonna go and find him!"-** David stood up after seing the hurt in his child´s eyes

"**No! He didnt do anything. It was me, i – im the one who hurt him. Well, its complicated"-** she said fast to stop him

"**We are not going anymore, sweetheart and either are you. But its okay if you dont wanna talk"-** Snow said, while caressing her hand

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-CS-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

"**You spyed on him?! Why would you, Emma?"-** Her father said

"**David! Its your daughter, sad daughter** **you** **are talking to!"-** snow yelled at him

"**Im sorry, Emma. You know i love you but i dont understand why you did that"**

"**Its okay. I know it was a big mistake and i regret it so bad but what can i do now?- Im an idiot i let her get to me, i let my jealous win me over, i didnt think**"- she said crying in her hands

"**Emma, its okay. It will be okay, honey."-** Snow moved closer to hold her against her chest

"**I know he made his mistakes here too but you´d have talk to him, not use your** **magic in** **your benefit on the relationship. Trust in each other is one of the most important thing in a good relationship, sweetheart**"- David sat closer to her and grabbed her hand

"**I know, i know. God, i feel so bad, i miss him so much already. I feel like someone took my heart out of my chest or even worse. I want him- i need him back"**

"**Sounds just true love (pain) to me"-** Snow said with a little smile- **"You will get him** **back, he will come back to you, dont worry Emma".**

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-CS-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

The next 3 days werent any easier for her, Henry stayed with her at home. He told her that he had a man to man chat with Killian and the pirate told him that he needed some time to think and clear his head but he didnt mean to hurt him or Emma and this didnt have to change their relationship and that he hoped everything would be okay again, eventually. This only hurt Emma more, if that was possible! How could he be so amazing, so good with her son. How could she let him go? She missed him to much and she wanted him back, she needed him like if she was in capture in dark urn with no air to breath but she didnt know what to do so, she didnt do anything. She would give him space, she didnt like waiting but he waited so long for her, he was so pacient in the past, she would do the same for him and even if she hated being away from her love. But of course, she didnt want him to think she didnt care or she would just let him go so, she made sure that whenever he texted Henry and he would send her hi´s or little message (not that she didnt know Henry would tell him how miserable she was without him, though) and she sent him a few pics of her baby brother telling him "He misses you too" or "little handsome pirate in the making" but she didnt get much of an answer from him, maybe just a "He is missed too" or just a happy face " " but again she would give him time.

Time that she spent working, watching (or trying) with Henry and even making an sleep over with Roland and the little charming at her house with Henry, just so she wouldnt have time to cry and miss him to death, and she also helped her mom at school giving chats to the kids about saving the town, being the savior or sheriff but this didnt stop her from crying whenever she had a minute alone, even if it was only to the bathroom or have a shower, she couldnt be around people (or smily kids) 24/7. She, of course, didnt sleep one single night on her bed. She wouldnt, not without him. The bedroom felt so big, so empty, so cold, the house felt so sad with him, not safe, not home anymore.

She would stay watching movies in Henry´s bed just to sleep with him (not that he complainted about it) or let herself fall asleep on the couch with the tv turn on, so when she wake up in the middle of the night (she always did) she could stop her crying and distract on it.

Four days, four long days without seeing him, barely texting, (5 texts after that night and only getting 4 short empty cold messages back), 4 days without his smile, his voice, his oh so blue eyes, four days without his warmth, without his touch, his kisses, his love. Four longest and probably sadest days of her life, especially after finding Henry.

That afternoon she went to her parents house to visit (distracting herself, nothing really worked, tough).

"**Have you seen him? Or heard of him, dad?- **she asked him

"**I had texted him a few times but we couldnt meet , i was busy or he was busy too"- **he answered

"**Mmm... Dad... Can- can you go to see him, to check on him? Please?"-** she asked shily

"**Sure, i actually wanted to but what? Something happened?"-**

"**No, not really. Henry didnt get an answer this morning before school and he is with Regina now. I just want to make sure he is okay. I dont want him to do something stupid, get in trouble or hurt himself or do something he will later regret"- **Emma told him, she was definitely worried about him

"**If you are thinking about another possible woman, Emma-" **her dad gave her "really?" look and she cut him

"**You know women had easily a thing for him, and i know he wouldnt do it but everyone knows his sweet spot for rum, especially when he is hurt or angry. And that, that Bit- Diana, she is still around and she didnt care tricking him with Michael story to kiss him! I wouldnt be surprise if..."- **just the thought of that woman close to him made her wanna vomit

"**Okay, i know what you are saying, i will call him and go to him tonight. He is my friend after all and i will talk to him"- **he tried to see him before but Killian seemed to try to avoid him for some reason

"**Thank you, dad. You are the best!"- **she gave him a smile and kiss on the cheek. Having parents was more amazing that she ever though it would.

She was really worried about him and yeah, she wouldnt deny that she felt jealous of thinking that he could be with some else, no! She did trust him but like she said to her dad, drunk/Hurt/Angry Killian around sluts, wasnt a good combo. It could really end up in a big disaster, and maybe after that, it wouldnt be turn back but she knew he didnt sleep with prostitutes on that year away, he loved her that much. But also she felt so bad because even if she was hurting like hell (not him to blame anyway) and no matter how hard she tried she felt like dying inside, every minute away from him was a torture , at least now she had her son, her amazing parents, her brother, her job, the school chats she was giving this week to distract herself, being around kids, smiling, laughing and playing always help, and she had friends (not that she landed a foot on Granny´s. She would stand the stares or pitty eyes), she felt empty and lonely without him but she wasnt alone, she had people now and SB was still part of her normal world but him, him shared his life with her, most of the time they were together, when not making love, teasing, joking, laughing, do anything but together, or they were with her son or her parents and brothers, yeah he had friends too David himself, Robin, Will, Jefferson, even Archie liked him and Smeeth and his old crew and new co-workers but this wasnt his world, this wasnt his natural life, he might feel he doesnt belong here, that he had nothing left, and she couldnt dare to let him feel like that. She would make sure he wasnt alone. He´d been alone 300 years, he deserved much better than that and she would make sure of it, even if it kill her inside that she couldnt be the one comforting him.

She loves him and misses him with every beat of her heart and she would do anything for him, for her dashing pirate, until the end of time.


	10. Chapter 10

And there he was, leaving…leaving her. And he hated himself for that. He did never want to be in the list, in the list of people who had abandoned her or hurt her but he couldnt help it. He was doing what he never meant to and what he tried so hard to prove her that he wouldnt but his heart was broken, everything felt so wrong, so bloody wrong!

Pirate, the pirate thing.

"You are nothing but a pirate" That memory got into his head, its been long since David told him that but now it feels like yesterday, it feels like 2 minutes ago.

He had tried so hard to show to her that she is worth it, that she deserved to be loved and to be happy, now he feels like maybe he was too focus on trying, to notice that maybe, he was not. Maybe he wasnt worth it, her love, her trust. Maybe he didnt deserve to be loved and happy, maybe this was the karma thing and he wouldnt never get his happy ending because all the harm he had done for those 300 years, not that he ever hurt an innocent but still, he held on anger and lust for revenge and probably this was life taking his happiness because of that. "Pay back is a bitch" they said, it was damn right!

She didnt trust him, she spied on him and hide it after everything they´ve been throught, he felt he didnt deserve that. He understood, he always did but they´ve been together almost 2 years and not matter what he say or do, she still didnt trust him. Because he was a pirate, because he wasnt enough, maybe not but it felt like that and he wonders if everyone else still see him like that too, faking smiles when they saw him but still thinking that he wouldnt last good too long, still waiting for him to do the wrong thing, to hurt someone and just the thought of that killed him inside, it took so long for him to get use to this town, this people, this life and it took so much more for him to make her open to him, to them, it took him so long to be happy, this happy if he ever was before and now everything felt fake in some way, like maybe it was all in his mind because thats what he wanted. And just now, when he was thinking on proposing her, he already got the ring and was only waiting for the perfect moment because he truly believed

They were fine, more than fine, happy living together, like a family with Henry. It was only matter to make it official and maybe later he would even dare to think and start talking about babies, because why not, he loves her and the love of his life giving him a his first child, their child, it would make him the happiest man alive .

He spent the whole night, drinking , trying to forget, to ease the pain but not even the rum, his friend the rum, felt appealing anymore, so he went to work and started doing really early, when it was morning time he thought of her, who was him kidding he thought of her every minute, and he knew she would be worried so he texted her.

"_**Im okay, not need to worry. Have a nice day a work.**_

_**Killian."**_

He wished he Could say more, so much more but words didnt come to his mind to be written, but he surely didnt want her to think that he would just desapper like smoke, without saying anything.

Her answer was that they needed to talk later, but that he couldnt, he didnt feel like writting, what he would do or say if he had her infront of him? But he still needed to talk to Henry, make it easier for her, he was the one leaving home after all. Its not like he meant to leave for real, but he just needed time to clear his head and to let words come in mouth again but he definitely needed to explain things to the lad. Then she wrote those 3 words, those special words that make him so happy, smile but now it hurt at the same time, "Oh god, Emma i love you so much, more than you will ever know" he thought and his heart broke a little more because he never wanted them to be like this, hurt and apart.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...—CS.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Later he picked up Henry and tried to explained to him.

"Its okay, lad. I just need a little time to think but you know i love your mother and i deeply care about you. Whatever happens nothing could ever change that"- he said

"I know, Killian, and im not worried! You and my mom are true love! You will find a way, true love always finds a way. You both are each other´s happy ending, you belong together. This is just a little fight, im sure"- Henry said back, with a smile

Killian smiled back, happy that Henry was taking it so well, that he believed in them so much, so much that he wanted believed it himself.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-CS-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

He was being miserable, everything was wrong and he felt so empty, so lonely without her, without her smile, her eyes, her voice but he didnt want to go back to fight or hurt , he wanted to go back when they were happy, and they loved each other so much. Oh god! He misses her so bad, he needs her deeply.

"Killian, what are- she couldnt keep going and moan softly as he let his hand inside her pants and touched her there, to test her wetness –"doinggg?"

"What do you think, love? What do you feel? Feels good?- he said while kissing her neck as he was pressing her against her desk on the station

"yes, it does. Amazing"- she made to say, while his hand made her wetter

"You like it dirty, dont you princess"- he said to her ear, smiling

"Shut up, pirate"- she demanded

"Or what, you will call the cops or your daddy?"- he teased and she laughed

"yeah, Snow , i know that"- they heard a voice said , breaking apart right away

Yeah, it was David coming back, talking at the phone with his wife, too focus to notice anything.

"Hey, it was Snow,demanding... mother thing, i guess" he said, moving away to his desk

"More like a women thing,mate" he said, earning a punch on the arm from Emma

"Hey! Im right here, you know?"

" thats why i said it, love"- he winked her

"behave, pirate"- she said

"Or what, will you punish me, Swan?" –he wisphered to her ear, pushing away to caress his finger over her lip, making her taste herself. She was so turn on, he grinned at her and licked 2 of his wet fingers tasting her wetness

"Mmm, i think someone needs a cold shower but sadly you have hours of work on your way, love" the bastard teased

"you are a jerk! Coming here, teasing me like this and leaving"- she said, biting her smile

"well, i think i will have to make it up to you, and that sweet cunt of yours that belong to me, princess"- whispered into her ear, so David would listen

"and who said it belongs to you?"- she grinned

" you did. Several times, mostly when you were begging me to take you, to get inside of you and make you mine, love"- he smiled wide

"You are jerk"- she was blushing, from both embarrassment and lust all over her body

"I think you already said that, love... Wow, you are so turn on that you cant formulate sentences anymore, im impressed!"- he said , getting closer

"grrr, you are lucky i love you or I!- she groaned

"What? You what?"- he said, pushing her body against his, making her shiver and almost forget that her father was around the corner

"get ready when i get home, you gonna pay for this"- she gave him a sweet peck on the lips

"mm mm, Emma i need you here" –David said not getting closer , just in case he would find something he didnt want to see

"I better leave, so the sheriff doesnt get distracted with this dashing pirate"- he said and she hit his arm again

"You better leave and get home, we will "talk" about this later"- she said

"i´ll be waiting"- he took his hand to his mouth, put his finger on it, bitting it and never taking his eyes off of her, making Emma smile, roll her eyes and groan at the same time. He enjoyed this, didnt he? Making her wet, teasing her and turning her on, infront of her father , knowing she couldnt leave for hours, hours she would spend pressing her tights to hold on her wetness and trying really hard to focus and not let her mind to fantazied about them making love over and over and having rough sex everywhere. Damn him! And the things he did to her body, in every single way".

He couldnt help the smile on his face at the memory of them being like that, like teenagers playing with fire, not being able to keep their hands on themself, its been a while since that but they still felt the same and now, there he was...alone, hurt and missing her, missing her so much.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..

Four day had passed since they saw each other, he got some texts from her but mostly texts from Henry, asking where he was or how he was doing and he always answered him, not just because he cared about the kid but also because he knew Henry would let Emma know and he believed she deserved that. He tried hard to forget and go to talk to her but he couldnt help it, something was broken and he didnt know what to do about it, so he took his ship "The swan" and travelled for 2 days around the town. He didnt like leaving, he didnt want her to think that he leaving for good. It was a 3 or 4 days job, he could ask someone else to do it but he need to think and being away a bit seemed good, he couldnt help but being back earlier anyway...Just being that far away from her didnt make him feel better but much worse, even if he texted her letting her know, in case she went to look for him and she said it was okay but imagining her crying or affraid that he wouldnt come back made him feel crap so he worked hard and came back as soon as he could. After that he was thinking on seeing her but he didnt know where or how or even if she still wanted to see him..and it felt so bad, terrible.

-..-..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Later that day after work, he went to his ship when he got a text from David, he was trying to avoid him earlier because he thought like her father he would try to punch him or something and Killian had changed but he wouldnt let anyone punch and that would end up really bad so, he kept his distance but then, its been days and they need to face each other and talk, so when David asked him to meet him at the Rabbit Hole to have some drinks he agreed.

"What the hell are you doing, Killian"- David told him, while they both were sitting on the bar

"About?"

"My daughter, the saviour , sounds familiar to you?"- turned around to face him

"That"- he took a sip of his rum –"Its complicated, really. I dont even know myself anymore, mate"- he said sad

"Why have you avoid me before, i thought we were friends"- charming asked

"I thought you wanted to kill me and didnt want to make things worse, i guess"- he frowed

"She is my child, i love her but you are my friend and i can see why you are hurt, why would i want to punch you, man?"

"Because im a pirate and i left and i hurt her"- he said

"She made a mistake, she knows it and she is hurt, she is so sad, need to go to see her, to talk to her"- David almost begged

"I want to but i dont know how, or where or when"- he said showing how confussed he was

"You still love her right?- she does love you, for sure and she is so miserable, i never she seen her cry so much"- David said

"I... Of course, i love her, and i never meant to hurt her, i felt terrible because she didnt trust me after everything, because i will never nothing but a pirate and-" he was cut

"Pirate?! Yes, you are a pirate so what? You are one of us now, Killian! Dont you know it?"- David yelled

"A heroe..." he said, sad not quite believing it

"Not, not that... Family, you are family, Killian"- David said with a smile, plaming Killians shoulder

"You really mean that, mate"

"Even Snow is worried sick about you and thats happing with you both, she misses you around too and i dont even want to get into my almost 2 years old son, pirate"- he said joking

"Aye, how is the little one doing?"- he smiled back

"Good, you know he said to us yesterday. He wants a pirate birthday party next week...Thanks... alot, pirate"- The prince said, annoyed

"So..."- he breathed

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"What i had to do days ago, tell her im sorry and that if she still wants me and wants to talk, to meet me a dock´s bench tomorrow, lunch time."


	11. Chapter 11

It was a cold mid-day when she walked toward the docks, she felt a mix of feelings through all over her body, she was happy, nervous, exicted, sad, unsure, eager, god! She loved him so much and now she would finally meet him, see him again.

She saw him sitting on the bench, their bench...she wished she could see his face but only got his back, while he was looking at the water, she came slowly and sat by his side, without knowing what to do or what to say.

Moments of silence passed, it felt so much and so little a the same time. She was going insane and she felt like dying inside... seeing him , being by his side after those days but not being able of touching him, to feel him or being not being sure of what to say, she could feel tear forming on her eyes again.

"Im sorry"- she said softly, looking at the water

"Its good to hear your voice again, Emma"- he said with a little smile, still not looking at her

"Yeah... I´ve missed yours really bad" – she slowly turned to her side, to look at him –"Killian..." – she couldnt help the tears rolling down over her face and she tried so hard to hold the sobs inside

"Its okay, its okay, Swan"- he finally turned to his side and gave a little almost sad smile

"I miss you"- she said, not breaking the eye contact, she had missed his eyes so bad, and he gave her another smile

They stayed still for a few moments, Emma felt like the whole world was just frozen , and there was nothing more than him, and her. She looked at him and she could see that he was still hurt and it hurt her so bad, and she wanted to touch him, to hug him, to hold him tight, to make it easier for both of them but she just couldnt, if he pushed her away, she would not be able to resist it, so she didnt.

Just as he could read her mind, he was always so good at reading her. Sometimes she hated it but she came to love it more, and now she needed it and she was so happy when he opened his arms and pulled her against his body.

She couldnt believed how much she had missed this, his warmth, his touch, she couldnt hold the sobs and tears anymore... and she cried and cried, not sure why, because of everything and he didnt say anything more than

"shhh, its okay, its okay" – while keeping her close and caressing her hair

"Im sorry, im so sorry... I love you, Killian" – she said between sobs

"And i, you Emma"- he said and she could breath again. It took her a while to calm down and she didnt want to pull away from him, so she stayed like that until she couldnt feel her legs anymore and had to move.

She moved back but not too far away, her face close to him and she closed her eyes when his hand came to wip her wet cheeks and she gaved him a smile in return.

"Dont cry, Emma, please"- he said

"Okay, not more cries... you are here" she answered

"Aye, i never meant to hurt you, love"- he said with sadness and she never felt so happy after hearding him call her "love" before, she loved it but now it felt so amazing

"I know, i know. It was my fault. Im truly sorry, Killian. Please can you forgive me?"- she asked, unsure

"Theres nothing to forgive, Emma. I wasnt mad at you...I, i was hurt, thats all"

"Do – do you still love me, right?"- her voice shaking

"Of course, I do!- i will always love you"- he said, almost yelling and she smiled at him

"I know what i did was wrong and i promise you, i will never do something so stupid. I will never use my magic on you, on us again, please believe me"- she almost begged

"Its okay, i understand but it hurt that you didnt trust me, Emma...after everything"- he was cut

"I do! I trust you with my heart, you have to believe me... you have to read it on my eyes"- she said, looking at him

"I want nothing more to believe it, Emma... I believe you, i believe in us"- he said and she gave him a little smile

"Good... I love you, Killian. I miss you so much"- she said and leaned forward and let her lips press softly against his. He stayed still but right away kissed her back, it was a soft little kiss but it felt amazing, both had missed their kisses so much. She leaned back, pressing her forehead to his and smiled and gave him a little peck on his lips again. They didnt say a thing for a while and she pulled back, looking at the water again.

"you know, maybe this was a good thing"- she said and he gave her "what are you talking about" look – "Well, probably not but if we had to take a good thing from this, i think we could"- she said –"I will never use my magic on us again, and if something like this happens i will talk to you first, i promise"- she finished

"Aye, love. Its not all your fault and have my mine as well. I should have told you that she kissed me, i just didnt want to upset you because i knew i could handle it... not doubt in my mind that i dont want anyone but you, Emma. And im sorry, im sorry that i left, i hate myself for doing that to you. I never wanted to be one of those that just abandoned you in the past"- he said, tears on his eyes

"But you forgave me, right... we gonna be okay, you are back"

"I will always come back to you, Emma. As long as you want me"- he said

"I want you back, i need you back"- she said and hugged him tight, breathing him in and kissed his cheek and pulled away "this, us not being okay, seeing you with that woman and being away from you those days made me think alot, actually... about us.

When we met, i felt for you right away after we got on the beanstalk but i couldnt trust myself and my heart you and i tried to hard, to try to stop it and deny this feeling for so long, Killian and Im sorry-" he cut her

"Emma"- he wisphered

"No"- she shook her head- "let me finish , please" – she said and he noded -"playing the moment when she kissed you in my head, i just couldnt help but think how you must felt when Neal came back, after our first kiss and im sorry that i was so scared and confussed to think of you and your feelings on that moment"- she said, she really meant it.

"Its okay, i understood, Emma"- he said

"You know, he asked me on a date"- she laughed –"but i didnt know what i felt, i couldnt do it, i didnt know if that was what i really wanted but in the moment i saw you and Tinkerbelle together, i knew exactly what i didnt want... you with someone else, i wasnt sure about him but sure that i felt deeply jealous of you being close to her"- she smiled

"You had right to be jealous then, love- nothing happened because she didnt want to, she knows better and i was only trying to forget you, so you could have a chance to have a family"- he said

"I didnt have any right because i wasnt clear about my deep feelings for you, and im sorry for that. I hope that you saw it in my eyes when i left, i didnt want to leave you , i didnt want to forget you but i couldnt say it"- she said, tears in her eyes again

"Its okay, love. I knew what that short "good" actually meant"- he said, caressing her cheeck

"And then, in NY, when you came back to save me. Im sorry that i kicked you and sent you to jail, i can imagine how much it must hurt you, sorry"

"You didnt remember, you didnt meant it"- he said back

"But when i did. Walsh, I...i never loved him, not really. I was just lying to myself because it was safer than admiting that i loved you all along"- she grabbed his hand and look into his eyes "I tried to fight this feelings for so long but i never meant to hurt you, Killian"- she gave him a peck again "And now, after everything, i came to realized how stupid i was, letting my fear to control me, letting my jealousy take over me, hurting you and making you leave... I trust you, i always trusted you but for a second i doubted, im sorry... it was stupid , i was so stupid"

"Emma"- he said softly

"But now, i can see...i can see it all clear, Killian! You had fough for me, for us ... for so long, you never gave up, you brought me home, you loved me all along in good and bad moments, i was an idiot for letting myself think that someone else could come between us and break us apart, after everything. I love you and you love me, you are the right one for me and i hope that im the only one for you, because i want you, i need you and i want this to least forever and more"- she said, tears in her eyes, one rolling down while she smiled at him and leaned closer and kissed her softly

"I love you, Emma and i need you too"- he said

"come back home, please"- she begged

"I will but... we dont have to rush things, lets take it slow, okay?"

"you said you forgave me, that we will be okay!?"- she felt so hurt because she thought she misundertood him

"We will be okay, sweetheart... i wish i could come back and pretend this never happened but we need to take it slow"

"But i miss you and Herny misses you!"- she said and yeah, playing the Henry card was low but she missed him and needed him so bad, who could blame her and she wasnt lying anyway.

" I dont want to go back because i have to but because we both want it and feel thats the right moment... just a few days, okay?"- he said softly and stroked her chin and cheeks with his hand

"Yeah..."- she wisphered, still not so convinced and moments later "This means we are still together, right? We are still dating?" she asked with a small smile

"Aye, a little courting wont do any harm, would it?"- he gave back with a grin and laughed

"Yes, let me make you dinner tonight, at home... pleaseeee"- she said with puppy eyes

"Okay"- he said after a little while-"i met you at home, 7:30 is already"- he asked

"Perfect, i will make you everything is perfect for us"- she kissed him –"I love you"- and kissed him again

"I love you, Emma"- he said and she rested her head over his shoulder and they stayed like that looking at the water and embraced each other´s warmth after those horrible days, now everything seemed to be fitting into place again, now they were making their way back home.


	12. Chapter 12

She made dinner for him that night, she was wearing a short Black dress and since Henry wasnt home, they had all the night for themself. She cooked his favourite meal and they had red wine. First it was a little quiet but after the first glass of wine, they relaxed and started talking about work, the whole town gossips, Regina and Robin´s soon wedding, about Henry, her brother and the towns problems and it felt like nothing happened between them. It felt okay, it felt safe, it felt home.

After they finished the food, they watched 2 movies and ate icecream, Emma couldnt feel any happier, having him home after everything felt amazing, she couldnt stop herself and stare at him, she loved the confusion in his eyes at some parts of the movie, his smile, his laugh, she loved all of him so much.

They both tried to fight the tired eyes as much as they could but after the second movie, it was really hard.

"Well, i should get going, i guess"- he said

"We can watch another if you want"- she really didnt want him to go

"You look tired, love"-

"Its okay, i´ve been sleeping in the couch anyway"- she looked down and then when she looked at him, she saw the hurt in his eyes

"Im sorry"- he said, feeling guilty

"Its okay, we are good now"- she gave him a smile and held his hand –"I just didnt like sleeping in our bed alone, not anymore"

"I- maybe i can stay to sleep with you in our bed tonight if you want, you really look tired. Swan"- he grinned

"Hey! Do i look that bad?"- she asked

"Never, princess, you are always beautiful"- he said and pressed his lips on hers

"Will you really stay?"- she asked, trying not to get to exicted or happy (yet)

"if Its okay to you, i think i could"- he said

"This is your house, you dont have to ask"- she smiled –"and i want you here"

"Good because theres not other place i want to be"- he kissed her again and they went to their bedroom. He went to his closet and changed on his pajamas and so did Emma, as much as they both wanted to sleep with any cloth or doing more than just sleep, tonight sleeping together again felt right and enough.

It felt so good to sleep, holding each tight after all those days when everything was so wrong, when it felt like they were done but not anymore, they both slept like babies with big smiles on their faces

"I love you, Killian. Im so happy to have you back"- she smiled and kissed his neck and later snuggle into him

"I said i would Always come back to you, Love. And i will always do"- he said before they both fell asleep.

-...-

* * *

The next morning they couldnt believe it, they were so happy to be together again.

"Morning, love"- he kissed her cheek

"Avery very good morning indeed"- she smiled and held him tight

"I have missed this so much"

"Me too, i missed you badly"- she said and kissed him, softly first but then it turned hotter and needy, her tongue licking his lower lip, asking for entrance and he obligued, moaning at the feeling of her tongue in his mouth, exploring inside, hands everywhere, holding tight , squeezing each other´s bodies.

Emma was the first one to make the move, her hands going under his shirt, stroking his bare chest, while he kissed and sucked her neck and earlobe. She moaned when he sucked her collarbone hard, knowing there would be a mark later but that didnt stop them and she didnt doubt in moving her hands under his pajama´s pant and oh god it felt so amazing to touch him again, to have his hot half hard cock on her hand

"Emma"- he moaned and she stroked him up and down, not too fast but enough to make him hard . "Emma, we should stop"- he said but she didnt listen and kept kissing his neck – "Love"- he said, trying to hold in the moans

"Why? You are hard, you want this, so do i... Im so wet for you"- she said, without stroking but hand still on his lenght

"We gonna be late for work, sweetheart"- he said and she knew it was more than that and she moved away, resting her back on the bed

"What is it? I thought we were doing okay. Why you dont want me?"- she asked hurt

"Dont you dare to say i dont want you, i want you with all my body. But, we said taking it slow... maybe we should"

"You said about taking it slow. Im sure of this, i want you, i need you, i love you"

"I do too, all of that. What about us going on trip, just you and me, the whole weekend. Away from the town drama, away from the rest of the world, just you"- he touched her nose –"me and the swan, around water. We will sure find time to _talk_ about this again"- he smirked

"Really?" – she asked with a wide smile on her face

"Of course! What do you say"

"I love you!" – and she kissed him and put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheeks and nose, making him laugh

"I take that as a yes, then"

"Yes, i want to go with you, i would go until the end of world with you"- she smiled and kissed him again

"Okay, then, lets make everything ready for our leaving this afternoon. Okay, love?"

"Yes, i will go to work and later talk to Henry and my parents, im sure they all will be happy for us"-

"Okay, we should get up and im gonna have a cold shower before breakfast"- he grinned

"Fine, but the whole weekend, im gonna be the one to take care of your hardness... with my hands, mouth and here, between my legs"- she said, with a sexy tone

"Minx"- he said and kissed her and got up before doing what he really needed.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

* * *

Later that afternoon, after work they made their ways to the docks with the stuff they needed for the weekend. Emma´s parents , brother and Henry went to say goodbye to them.

"Have fun Emma. I love seeing you so happy"- Snow said, hugging her daughter

"Im, he makes me happy"- she smiled

"You better take care of my kid, pirate!"- David hugged him –"welcome back to the family, Jones"-he smile

"I will spend every second trying to make her smile and happy, mate"- he promised

"Im so happy you two are back together, but i always knew you would, thats how true love works"-Henry said to Killian and hugged him –"Thanks for coming back for my mom, Killian"

"Not just for your mom, lad. I came back for you too"- He winked at the teen

"Killy, killy!"- Baby Neal yelled and Killian took him in his arms –"parate!" he said, pointing at the ship

"Yes, you will be a pirate when your big, little kid. I will teach you, promise"- Killian said smirking, earning a look from Charming, who took his kid back on his arm

"Give me back my son, he is a prince, will be a heroe, not pirate! One pirate if enough in the family"- David said, offended

"Well, dad, we might have more than one pirate in the family in the near future"- Emma said smiling, making all of them look at her in shock

"Oh Emma, are you"- Snow tried to finish

"No! Im not but i mean i wouldnt hate the idea of having my true love´s child"- she winked at Killian and he smiled and pulled her into his arms

"You got me there for a minute, love"- he whispered

"You would be the first one to know, silly"- she laugh

"Okay, time to go, i guess"- Killian said –"We will be back in a few days, be safe"

"Enjoy, have a good time" – Snow said, palmed his back

"Killy, Killy"- the baby said, almost crying

"ah, pirates, dont cry, Boy"- Killian said to him –"If you dont cry i promise i will bring you a pirate present, yeah?"

"Yeah"- the baby boy said-

"Bye mom, bye Killian"- Henry said when they arrived on the swan, his younger uncle coping him "Bye Killy, bye memma!"- with a smile and waving his little hand, they smiled and waved back

-...-...-...-...-...-...-

* * *

"You would be such a good dad. You already are with Henry and my little brother"- she said, resting her head on his back, hugging him from behind while he was moving the ship

"You really want to have a baby, my baby, a family with me, Emma?"- he looked at her, making her move to face him

"Yes, i do. I want a family, i want a forever life time with you, Killian. I love you"- she said and kissed him

"I love you too, we will have all that you want , my princess"- he said, smiling.

* * *

A/N: the chapter should be the end, big smut coming on the way. Thanks for reading.


End file.
